Proof that Tony Stark has a Wait What?
by InnocentFighter
Summary: *Spoilers* What if Tony had died at the battle with Loki? Missing the biggest surprise of his life. Letting the Avengers face the toughest mission that the will ever receive.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Name: Proof the Tony Stark has a... Wait what?**

**Summary: *MOVIE VERSE* **SPOILERS** We all think Tony was brave for hauling that nuke into the portal but what if the Hulk couldn't scare Tony back awake. What if Tony's last words were directed toward Pepper since she never picked up her phone? If Tony had lived then he would've gotten the biggest shock of his life. Now the Avengers have a new mission will they survive it? Can they even do the mission successfully?**

**Author's note – So I guess I get to introduce myself then. I'm IF, so recently, since I've seen the new movie, I been thinking of a good story to write for it. I choose this one. I have one warning for the entire story don't like OC's then don't read this one. As for Chapter one, its warning is Character death. Also drop me a review please. Also I take requests that are T and below, if you want something written. With out further ado after the Disclaimer. Enjoy the Story!**

**Disclaimer In no way do I own the Avengers movie or comics. It is property of Marvel. I only take credit for the plot and the OC that shall appear. **

**PROOF THAT TONY STARK HAS A... WAIT WHAT? **

I felt myself falling backwards. Somehow, knowing that this was the end of both Iron Man and Tony Stark. This didn't bother me. Nope. Not one bit. I was honored to be able to fight along side the Avengers. I never consider myself part of them; I knew that in this fight if one of us wasn't coming out it was going to be me. I was a dead man walking. It was only a matter of time until the reactor broke and I wasn't going to be able to fix it in time. No matter how long I have the damn thing in my chest the shrapnel stays as far as the magnet pushes it and as soon as the magnet is gone it won't take long for it to reach my heart.

I feel the edges of my vision start to go black. My last sight in this world was going to be a ship, the enemy ship to be exact. With everything I've done in my life I've always figured some enemy company would hire someone to off me, then when I was in the cave I thought my captors would be the death of me, but once I was free I spent most of the time thinking it would be Iron Man's enemies or the shrapnel. Never once did I think I was going to die by sacrificing myself because it was the only way to save these people that I somehow considered my friends. When did that happen?

I was still falling. It felt like I would fall forever. I might, I have no idea what happens when you close off a bridge between dimensions. I realized, albeit slowly, that it wasn't as dark as was a moment before. The sky was back. I jumped to the conclusion that I was no longer in the portal. I wanted to worry that I was dying in vain that the nuke didn't do anything. In truth I was to far gone to care. The weightlessness of falling stopped suddenly as I hit something hard. I was unsure of what I crashed into.

My eyes started to close on their own. Against my will, I was tired. I knew if I fell asleep I would never wake up. I didn't have the energy to fight anymore. I lived through more things than the average human or superhero. My eyes closed once I was set down a lot gentler than the first time. I could tell that whatever I hit the first time wasn't the ground. I heard mumbled words as someone attempted to pry off my facemask. What I heard didn't make much sense to me.

"Tony! Come on don't do this!" I think it was Steve but I couldn't make sure.

" Captain. I think it is to late." That was definitely Thor with his accent.

" No. It can't be. He is the most stubborn person I have ever met. He is to, stubborn to die!" It must be Steve again

If I had the energy I would've smirked and said a witty come back. My mind was getting foggy and hard to think. I heard footfalls. It must be the rest of the team.

"Oh my god." A female gasped. It was the black widow.

"Holy..." It was Clint.

I made the connection that everyone was here. I heard heavy breathing that must be the Hulk. Which meant the Hulk must've saved me. What'd you know? I seem to have the effect to change people. It was silent, it was oddly unnerving. Had I died already? Also was my facemask taken off? I didn't know.

I heard a loud roar and was nearly started to life with fear but my reactor was going out and there was no way I was going to be able to repair it in time, even if I was fully functional.

"Who's going to tell Pepper?" It was Bruce. He must've turned human again after that roar.

It finally sunk in. All I was leaving behind not just a fortune, but also pepper, and a family I never really had. I summoned all of my energy and my will. I needed to tell them goodbye.

I forced my eyes open and was surprised at the seen before me the entire team was surrounding me as they mourned in their weird silent way.

"Why the depressing faces." I wheezed out. Sounding a lot less irritating than it was meant to.

Steve was the first to recover. "You were dead." He stated dumbly.

"And so were you." I retorted and went into a coughing fit.

Steve was too relived to glare, and then worried at my coughing. "Someone call a med team!"

I knew it was useless I was done for and I accepted that. "That won't help." Steve opened his mouth to say something. "My reactor is going. No one on this earth knows how to fix it but me. I'm done for."

I watched as the others stared at me in shock. "I guess you really are a solider." Steve mumbled.

"Maybe you aren't as self obsessed as I first thought." The black widow said.

They were apologizing cause I was dying. No way was I letting them do this to me. "Guys shut up. I'm trying to say goodbye here." I was trying to go out like me. "Alright let me just say I'm sorry for anything I might've said to you, about you or even thought." I sighed it was getting harder to breath. "Listen I don't care who I just want to know that Pepper will know that she was the one person I loved and still love. Tell her I'm sorry I didn't keep the promise." I was getting all sentimental now. It was pathetic really. I saw them stare at me in awe at the four letter word I've never said to anyone before.

It finally sunk in to them that I was dying. That this wasn't another elaborate ploy for attention. I wanted to close my eyes but I had one more nagging thought. "Did... Did we win?" I whispered.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Clint said losing his tough guy act.

Under normal circumstances I would've said something like "Aw shucks, you're making me blush." But instead what I did was nod and lean my head back. I was finally able to close my eyes and fall into that endless sleep. My last sight was of my team, no more of my family, as they watch me die. I finally close my eyes and let out a long pent out sigh. Then Tony Stark was no more.

**†††††††**

The Avengers or what is left of them stared down at the body of Tony Stark/Iron man. They couldn't believe that they had already lost one of their members and this was the first big fight that they fought together. All of them had thought Tony was too selfish to sacrifice himself in the line of duty. New York was somehow silent, deathly silent. Somehow everyone knew that today marked the death of a hero. A self made mental robotic one, but a hero nonetheless. Steve looked around at the group. Each was crying. It would've been disrespectful to talk right now but it was necessary.

"Who... Who's going to tell everyone the news?" Steve asked seeming to break the spell with his voice.

No one answered for a long time. They just stared at the body. "I will." Hawkeye said. He sighed, he wanted to do this, for Tony's sake.

The others nodded in agreement and waited to be extracted. They had found a cloth to cover the body up with. None of them spoke they all were either to exhausted or blaming themselves to. When the extraction team arrived none of crew spoke as they pulled up the body.

†††††††

Nick Fury burst through the doors of the Med-bay. "What in the world happened down there?" He yelled angrily. He wasn't angry with the team he was just angry that he was kept in the dark for the majority of the fight.

"We lost a good man." Steve said solemnly.

"Who did we lose?" Fury asked, slightly confused but not showing it.

"Tony Stark." Clint answered.

"What?" Fury asked dumbfounded.

"He sacrificed his life to send the nuke through the portal." Steve asked.

" Nuke?" Fury pretended like he was unaware of it.

"Yeah, the nuke." Clint said angrily. " Which by the way, thanks for the heads up about that. Because of that we lost a team member!"

The rest of the team glared a Fury. "I was not for sending the Nuke in. I was trying to stop it." Nick defended weakly.

"Yeah, right." Natalia scoffed. It surprised everyone even herself to disrespect authority.

"If you won't believe me fine." Nick nearly shouted. "But don't come crying to me when Pepper finds out.

At the mention of Pepper the entire team looked down guiltily. They were the only ones who knew Tony's last words. It was a message to the only one he loved. " When will she be here?" Natalia asked.

"Her jet has just landed." Fury answered as he stormed out of the room.

The team wasn't ready to hear she was already here. The air was tense. They heard the hiss of the sliding doors as they let someone in. The team looked up. The newcomer in the room was none other than the famed Pepper Potts. Her eyes were red and blotchy, she had been crying. Her eyes widened at the team. She looked around; they all knew who she was looking for. "Where's Tony?" She finally asked.

Clint stood up from his seat. Crossing the room in easy strides. "Pepper." He began, building up the courage. "Tony died in the line of service. Saving everyone in the city and the world." He had to stop before he broke down. Pepper stood there unmoving as she absorbed the news. "He told me to tell you he loved you." Passing on the last words on Tony Stark.

Pepper stared at a single point on the wall. Steve was about to move to comfort her. Tell her everything was fine. He was stopped when pepper opened her mouth. "I'm Pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

** Author's note: Wow! I love you guys! This story is getting a nice reception. So to thank you guys for giving me a try I give you Chapter two! If this gets the same reaction I'll try to get chapter three out as soon as possible. On a side note Natalia is Natasha (Black widow) Natalia is Natasha's real name. Also I want to give a shout out to my Reviewers Dalekgirl and Crazy Hyper Lady, thanks you guys! Reviews are always welcome and I'll give you a shout out next chapter! So with out further ado I give you a new chapter after the disclaimer. **

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS. ONLY THE PLOT AND TONY'S BABY!**

The world pitched underneath the entire Helicarrier at those two words. "With Tony's child?" Natalia asked. Mouth agape.

Pepper just nodded. Things just became more complicated; Tony Stark was going to be a father. Was being the key word. There was a silent vow that was taken by the entire team. They would protect this child with their lives. A last respect to Tony.

The team just stared at Pepper for a long moment. It was a lot to take in losing a teammate of a newly formed team, taking down a god, and then learning that your late teammate was about going to be a father. Pepper, finally letting the situation take its toll broke down crying. Steve was ready for that and crossed the room taking Pepper into a comforting hug. The other remained silent. Each secretly blaming themselves. Death was the only constant in their ever changing world. The only sound breaking through the silence was Pepper's sobbing and Steve comforting words.

** †††††††**

Nick Fury was in the conference room. The last place he saw Tony breathing. Where words that were exchanged that maybe should've never been said were said. He sat down heavily in one of the chairs. After he left the med-bay he had gone to the morgue. To see the body for himself. To really have it sink in that Tony Stark was dead. He had lost two good men in the fight with Loki. Two men to many. Tony Stark and Iron Man were the first people he had sought out for the Avengers initiative outside of shield. Sure, Tony was hard to handle but he had a good heart. Even though he acted childish and selfish. His last act was anything but. When he had gone into the Med bay he had seen a rather broken Avengers team. He had no idea until he saw that they were short a member. How had it gone so bad, that one of his own men was killed by not the enemy but shield itself. He placed his head into his hands then stood up. He was going to have words with the pilot that let the bomb go. Even if he blamed himself for not taking him out. He should've thought ahead more and maybe they would still have one of the world's smartest minds and greatest hearts.

"Nick Fury to Med bay." The intercom announced. He hardened his jaw. He really didn't want to go back there, but for some reason he found himself walking towards the medical facility.

When he arrived what he saw wasn't what he expected. What he saw was this. A sobbing Pepper being supported by Steve who was trying very hard to be strong for the team. Natalia was leaning against the wall, failing at hiding her frustration. A broken Bruce Banner, and Clint was nowhere to be found. Natalia looked up as he entered and motioned for him to join her in an adjoining room. He nodded and followed her in.

"I can't believe I let this happen." Natalia said morosely

"What did you let happen?" Nick asked baffled.

"Let a teammate die!" She shouted, and the tears started to fall harder.

Nick Fury was, for once actually worried. Natalia never cried. Was she hurt? "Are you alright? It wasn't your fault, he died."

"Can't you see it was? Or are you limited by that one eye of yours?" She said.

"I don't understand because you guys kept radio silence." He stated

Natalia seemed to calm down slightly. " I was about to close the portal, I could've but Tony stopped me. He said something about a nuke so I stopped, like an idiot."

"Widow stop right there, you are not an idiot." He cut her off before she could say anything else. " You saved hundreds of lives because you let Tony throw that nuke into the portal."

"Yeah, but I essentially killed him." She sighed. Now regaining her former composure.

He wouldn't say anything about it being his fault otherwise this would be a circle going around forever.

"And I took away a child's father." Natalia whispered.

Nick gave her a puzzled look. Whose father. Weren't they just talking about Tony? Seeing the look Natalia answered the unasked question. "Tony's."

"Tony's what?" Nick asked.

"Pepper is pregnant with Tony's child."

Nick Fury's jaw went slack. Unable to comprehend the fact Tony would've been a father. Natalia watched the reaction, waiting for him to say something.

"What have I done?" He mumbled silently. He was the most likely cause for Tony's death. He was the one who started the whole mess, confronting Tony that night that seemed like a different life, when the Avengers were just a thought. He was the one that called Tony in again and gave him the ability to make the new element that saved his life. He was also the one that practically forced him to join the Avengers in the first place after calling him volatile and he couldn't play well with others. He was wrong. His first thoughts of Tony were incorrect, and the first impression was misleading.

"You've only done your job." Natalia said as she walked out of the room. Leaving Nick to his thoughts. He sighed and walked out to the others.

** †††††††**

Pepper at this point had stopped her sobbing uncontrollably and only tears remained. Old one mixed with new ones. She looked up when Natalia and Nick Fury rejoined them. She was still embraced not having the confidence that she would be able to stand on her own. Though the embrace was now more of a friendly embrace than one of comfort. She had known for sometime that Tony might find someone or something he couldn't beat and get himself killed. He had realized that as well. She just wasn't prepared enough for it to come so quickly. Especially after having told him about their child the night before he went off to help shield. He had promised he would do everything in his ability, which was quite a lot, to make sure they were safe and he would return to them after this fight.

Only Tony hadn't expected to die in this fight or how tough it would be or the interference of a bomb. For some time after they had gotten together Tony had constantly talked about having a child of his own. To carry on the legacy, run the company when he was unable to. Those types of things. She had always wondered what it would like to be a mother, and what Tony's kid would be like. So after the fight with Whiplash were they got together, things just fell into place. They had known each other for years and now that they were together, it was only logical for them to try and have kids. Tony, the genius, attempted to pinpoint the best time for them to try. Finally after months of trying they finally got it. When Pepper had told him, his face lit up like his reactor in his chest. He was so happy. Pepper always thought Tony's reason for having kids was only to please the press. She thought he just wanted to be a father. She wouldn't blame him.

**†††††††**

The team looked at Pepper, as she seemed to recover from the initial shock of hearing about Tony's death.

Natalia was the first to find her voice. "Did Tony know?" She asked shyly.

"Yes, he did. He was so excited about being a dad." She gave them a teary smile.

"He knew?" Bruce said. Finally finding his voice.

Pepper nodded. She still had a small smile on her face. She was always ready to talk about her future child.

"How far along are you?" Natalia asked, curious about the unborn child.

"About a month." She answered.

The team looked at her. A month? Tony knew he was going to be a father for a month yet he still went on a dangerous mission.

"Why did he still join the fight then?" It was Fury, speaking for the first time since he reentered the room.

"He said it might raise suspicion if he didn't fight and went on a plane trip with me instead. Since he was Iron Man. Also he was curious about what Loki was doing. " Pepper said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"He was doing it to protect you then?" Fury questioned.

" Pretty much. Though he promised he would come back." She was close to crying again.

She really looked at the team, for the first time. Seeing an odd determination in them. She wondered why. Was it to make sure Loki got the punishment he deserved? To make shield have a safer way of the nuclear bomb code? She was thinking logically but she knew in her heart those things weren't it. It was something more. Letting out a yawn. She was tired. It had been a stressful day for her and being pregnant was taking a toll on her. Instantly Steve was being a mother hen to her. "You must be exhausted. Come on let's find you a room to sleep in. We can talk more when you get up." He led her out of the room.

**†††††††**

Steve walked with Pepper down the hall to where Tony had been staying since he was on the ship. His mind was racing. It wasn't his first time losing a soldier, nor was it the first time he had lost a good friend, his best friend. When had he started thinking of Tony like that? He had no idea. When Steve had first seen Tony his impression was he wasn't a very honorable man. But as he got to know him then he found out how much of a soldier Tony actually was.

He felt bad for Pepper. She had been left alone with a giant company to run while she was pregnant. If it there was one thing he knew is that Stark's were very independent. After working with Tony for so long he figured Pepper would've developed that trait.

Captain America followed Iron Man into battle because Iron Man was a hope; the Captain was loyal to Iron Man. But also so was Steve to Tony. The man was difficult yes but he truly had a good heart. Steve wasn't going to let Pepper do this on her own. He would try his best to help run a company, that he had a shade of an idea at best of what it made, just so he could try and make up for the loss of Tony. The other Avengers, he knew, were going to be just as helpful, he knew it.

Steve was a little worried about Clint though. The man had said few words since he saw the last life in Tony fade. Once Pepper had told them she was pregnant with Tony's child, he had left the room. He would try and find the other later. "Ah." He said breaking the silence that was becoming quite common today. "Here we are." Steve opened the doors and flicked a light switch on.

Leaving Pepper once he was sure she was fine and didn't need anything. He headed back to the med-bay. Now the hard part is here. Planning a funeral for someone you barely know. Steve thought. Though he had the nagging feeling he had known Tony longer than he did. He shrugged the thought off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This is amazing. I didn't expect such a strong reaction to this story. I love all of the reviews! Wow, just wow. As I said previously I would update as fast as possible if I was getting a positive message and I got it. So now we Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it and give me your thoughts as normal. Also a shout out to me reviewers Crazy Hyper Lady, Stark obsessed,Thegoldentriolivesone,Juneisamouth18,nefertare. Since I missed you last chapter , which I'm sorry for thanks Lindsey and Marie enterprises. Enough of blubbering humble happiness. On with Chapter 3. After the disclaimer.**

**Edit: Thanks for pointing out that little repeating mistakes when I switch out my programs they sometimes do this. I missed this one I am terribly sorry about that, so now for a payment for my mistakes I shall now run off to write chapter for and hopefully get it up tonight. So I'll stop jabbering. **

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS ONLY THE PLOT AND THE CHILD OF TONY!**

Once Steve had returned to the med bay the entire team moved into the conference room. All chairs taken but the one that used to hold Tony Stark most often. It was just one of those things that happened, the team leaving things that Tony held or used most often. They hadn't even thought about messing with the stuff he had in his half of the lab. Now the team had to figure out the funeral arrangements.

"Perhaps we should do a really big funeral. Everyone knows he deserves it." Steve suggested.

"He does. But for some reason I don't think that Tony would want a big show of a funeral. His life was more of a show to the public than a show." Nick politely countered.

"A quite funeral for a loud man?" Bruce said.

"You're right. Doesn't seem right." Stated Natalia.

Thor finally spoke up. "My people have a tradition for burial ceremonies." Every eye was on him now. "It isn't that spectacular but it is a sign of respect."

"That sounds like a good idea as any." Steve said.

Thor went on to explain the ceremony.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good send off for him." Natalia said."But what about Iron Man, even though the were the same people they were different enough to be two different people."

"That's a fairly simple thing. An Iron Man statue out side of the Stark Tower." Bruce said.

"I think Tony would like that." Nick commented.

The Avengers nodded in agreement. They had the plan, just now they had to pull it off. It was going to be tough.

**†††††††**

Clint sat on his bed. Head in his hands. He was blaming himself for everything that happened. He couldn't believed that with all of his training he still was able to be controlled so easily. He was crying for what seemed like the first time in years. It was his fault. He was the weakest link, he should've been the one to die. Not Tony. Especially not Tony, he was going to be a father, and he knew, too and he still sacrificed himself. While he was just picking off strays from the rooftop not contributing much. Shooting arrows and then he was useless once his quiver ran out. The only thing he was good at was killing his teammate.

There was a knock on the door. "Go away." He mumbled.

"Clint? Please let me in." The voice was Pepper.

His eyes widened. What could she want with him. Probably to blame him for everything. He needed it. "Come in its open."

The door opened to reveal, Pepper. "Hey."

"Hey." He said stupidly.

"I was wondering why you ran off earlier?" She asked sitting down gently next to him.

" I thought you would be as disgusted with me as I was." He admitted.

"Why would I be disgusted with you?" Pepper asked.

"Because, if it wasn't for me Tony would still be alive, I let myself be controlled by Loki. Not even trying to fight it. Then in the fight I was only picking off a few." He said almost breaking down again.

"Clint, I don't blame you." Pepper tried.

"You should!" He almost screamed.

"Why? How'd you know he was able to control people? You are the most accurate shot in the world." She attempted to reason.

"But if I hadn't let Loki touch my chest he wouldn't have gotten away the first time and Tony would still be alive. Your child would still have a father!"

She sighed. " Tony and I always new that he might die. Of course I would never be prepared. But it wasn't your fault."

It must've been the way she said it. "Still doesn't make it easier." He said. In truth he was probably just looking for someone to blame. That this was someones fault.

"Go join the team, they're in the conference room." She gave him a smile and walked out of the room, back to her temporary one.

Clint pulled himself together again. He knew who he should blame. If it was anyones fault it was the mysterious shield council members and the pilot who released the nuke. He stood up and made his way to the conference room.

**†††††††**

The day was overcast as Pepper got ready for the funeral and unveiling of the statue. She had on a simple black dress. Nothing to fancy. She made her way to the runway. The entire ship was silent. It was fine by her, today was in need of silence. She met up with Steve who nodded in greeting. He looked like he hadn't slept at all last night. He had bags underneath his eyes. He was dressed in a simple suit with a black tie. The two walked down to the plane the Avengers would take down to the place where they would have the funeral.

The rest of the team had already gathered. No one was looking forward to this, to actually have to admit that he wasn't coming back somehow. The entire team looked like shades of their former selves. Each were grieving in their own ways. It was a week later since that day. The plane ride down was uneventful and silent. Pepper wasn't upset by this she spent the entire ride gazing out of the window watching the skies were Tony used to fly. She missed him dearly but she knew she had to be strong. She had to live her life.

When the landed instead of the horde of reporters that she was used to and the uproar that came with them the cameras just snapped around and filmed them as they got off of the plane. She was thankful for that.

She eyed the platform that they had constructed for the funeral. It was simple, it was nice, if that is a word one should use for something like this.

The team took their seats in the front row. The pastor told them to bow their heads and pray for the soul of the loved one we lost. He went on about how Tony was a beacon of hope in this world, that he was the start of something bigger. The pastor also told about Tony's life and how successful he was. Ending his speech with asking if anyone would like to say a few words. To her surprise Thor walked up to the podium.

**†††††††**

"Tony and I had are differences and our meeting was strange. But looking back at it I don't think I would like it any other way. It showed me how resilient the people of Midgard are." He stopped to collect his breath. "Tony when I first saw him I thought he was very hard to understand and was only in it for the glory and fame he would get from it. But I as grew to know him in the short time we had together I learned that he was doing it for the people. He was a god among men." He almost laughed at his with but then thought better about it.

Once he walked off the stage Natalia took the spotlight. "When I met Tony I was evaluating him for a team. I thought he wasn't fit for the job. But for once I was wrong and I was happy to be. There is still some good in humanity, in each of us, you just have to find it. That was a lesson that I was taught by the most unorthodox of teachers. It was a sad day to see him go. I think that Tony wouldn't want us to dwell on the past. But live for the moment, like he did. Natalia hurried off the stage before she broke down.

Nick Fury stood up walked to the podium. "I don't say want to say to much. In the years I have been in my particular field, I have never seen a man that was so confusing. Tony was a man of action and words. Words when he didn't get what he wanted. Action every time else. He was the finest man I have ever had the pleasure with working with." Nick walked off the platform like nothing happened and took his seat again.

Only four people in the front row hadn't spoken. Clint stood up. To the surprise of everyone else in the team. Making his way to the platform but instead standing in front of it. Everyone watched with curious eyes.

"Though I still don't feel like I'm worthy of forgiveness. I think I should at least say something. I had to deliver the saddest news I have ever had to. To learn the maybe the best and the saddest. There are people in this world that will never know what Tony did for us as Tony and Iron Man. But to those of us that do. It would've been the hardest thing to do in his situation, to sacrifice himself. We all are thankful for him. Even if at the begging we had no respect for him. I truly think he was a man worth respecting." Clint walked back to his seat quickly not wanting to stay in the spotlight for to much longer.

Steve as soon as he saw no else was going to say anything else made his way up. Every eye was on him. This was what they were waiting for, to see what he had to say.

"Tony Stark. What to say about him? He was arrogant but it served him well. As I listen to the people who consider him a teammate I noticed that all of them had one thing in common with Tony. His strange way of making a first impression and then changing your opinion of him later. I am also one of those people. I only knew him for a short time. This isn't the first time I've had to bury someone close to me. But I wish I had more time with him to get to know him. Its like I've known him my entire life. It only goes to show you how fragile life is. Tony has been through more than most people can think of. The world became a lot dimmer when he died. But also we gained something. Something that most of us would take for granted. We gained an understanding that no matter how grave the situation is, or how bad the fire is. Something will always come out of it. Most of the time it is a good thing to." He stopped his speech. There was not a dry eye in the entire funeral service or anyone who was watching this on the TV. He motioned for the Avengers to assemble. All of them stood there along with Pepper and Nick. They turned to where Tony's body lay.

Thor had explained to them that the norse burned the body, so it wouldn't be able to come back for evil purposes. The team had like that idea, with some of the freaky scientist they had around it wouldn't surprise them if they tried something like that. So to avoid that in the future they would burn his body.

Someone handed Pepper a burning touch where she dropped it onto the funeral pyre that held the man she loved and carried the child of. The flames licked up the wood. She turned away and they move towards where there was a tarp. With the help of Steve and Bruce, she pulled the tarp down to reveal a statue of Iron Man with a plaque that read:

_Sicut phoenix renati a cinis. Moritur et oritur in eius locum virum_

_Tony Stark- Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. _

_May he live on. _

The statue was made out of the usual metals, expect on the chest plate. There was a small amount of Vibranium. Right where his reactor would be. It was also the most reflective part of the statue so it looked like it was glowing. Like this Iron Man could take off at any time. It was beautiful. With the flames behind the casting a glow onto the statue casting a reddish yellow onto the suit, just like the original. For the first time in a week the team actually had smiles on there faces, at the statue of their saviors.

**On an endnote the phrase on the plaque on the statue is a Latin phrase that I made up and translated. The phrase stands for this in English. Like a phoenix reborn from the ashes. A hero dies and one rises to take his place. Also I will give a virtual cookie to anyone who gets why I used Latin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Wee~! I'm on a role. So as tribute for that chapter 3 fail I shall present you chapter 4. Let me say a few things. 1 I love all of the feedback 2 Everyone who is reading my story thanks for reading it. I'm so happy this is going so well. Ramble alert. Now on with the shout outs Thanks TheGoldenTrioLivesOne, I don't have a name, Crazy Hyper Lady, and Lastrun11. The way I have this chapter set up is a little weird so bear with me on this. It is going to be a lighter one, so a nice change of pace. So you guys don't need to break out the tissues hopefully. Since none of you seem to get my latin reference it shall be revealed at the end of the chapter. Now on to the chapter, after the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS. ONLY THE STORY AND TONY'S CHILD.**

The team stayed after the funeral, watching the body burn. They stayed there way after the flames had died down into embers and then into smoke. They finally were able to feel one last connection with Tony Stark. They figured it would be the last time they felt this, maybe the last time they had the time to settle down, The avengers had decided that they would stay together and fight. It seemed like the right thing to do. The Pepper was pregnant and the CEO of Stark Enterprise, she would have barely any time to herself.

**†††††††**

**MONTH TWO**

_Week 5 _

Whoever thought women the PMS'ed were bad never met a Pregnant Pepper Potts. One moment she was extremely happy. The first time that it happened it was unnerving because Pepper hadn't been happy per say but she wasn't in a hard grieving. She walked into the breakfast area; the avengers had momentarily taken over some of the spare rooms in the Stark Tower, having the biggest smile on her face.

"Pepper, you feeling alright?" Steve asked concerned.

"Never better!" She replied in a singsong voice.

Thor and Bruce shared a looked behind her back. Bruce shrugged, Thor just looked confused.

Later in the day Thor was tracking her down, wanting to ask something. When he found her he was a tad bit confused at the reaction.

"Pepper, I have a question." He began.

"Well figure it out on your own!" She snapped.

Thor reeled back a bit. "Is there something the matter?"

"If you count hormones something wrong then yes." She stormed away.

Thor just scratched his head in confusion. "What are hormones?" He wandered away to find Bruce.

"Doctor." He said once he located him

"Yes Thor?"

"What are hormones?" Thor asked innocently.

Bruce choked and spit out his water. "Well..." He began not looking foreword to telling the god of thunder about hormones.

Lets just say at the end of the lesson. Bruce was embarrassed and Thor was still confused.

_Week 6 _

The cravings were a killer at least to Pepper. She wanted the weirdest things. One moment she really wanted something spicy. So she forced, well more of demanded Bruce to go and get her something spicy. The weird part is that she hated anything spicy, but for some unknown reason thats what she wanted. She was oddly happy when Bruce returned with the food. Her mouth was on fire, but for some reason milk was not at all appetizing.

She also had her first parental check up. So Natalia, since she's the only other female in the tower that Pepper trusts, and Pepper drove to the doctors and suddenly she wanted a frozen lemonade so they ended up being late for there appointment, a first for her. then having to wait an hour and go through a boring two hour exam. Luckily she only needed to answer the entire medical history questions once.

Once they left. Pepper said to Natalia " Its going to be a long seven and a half months."

Natalia could only nod. Quickly learning about the mood swings Pepper had and how to avoid them.

_Week 7_

Pepper who was always thrilled, before getting pregnant, to have spaghetti. Was now repulsed by it. Which didn't make much since her current favorite meal is Mac and cheese with breakfast granola bars. She ate it almost every meal aside from the occasional spicy dish. She was also throwing up a lot more than she was before. It was driving her crazy. But she figured it would be worth it. Even if her meals disturbed Steve a little.

_Week 8 _

It seemed like she was in the bathroom almost every hour of the day. She now was eating more fruit that she had in her entire life. Even if she had to eat the cuties that were originally bought for Clint only, for some reason he loved those things. Clint was finally tired of having he fruit stolen, so to stop it he became the fruit runner for Pepper. Getting whatever fruit she wanted and when she wasn't specific a fruit try that didn't have any strawberries. Mindful of her allergy. He hoped the fruit rampage would be over soon because he had a feeling Pepper was still stealing his fruit.

**MONTH THREE**

_Week 9 _

Pepper was falling asleep at the weirdest times and places. Once she fell asleep in a meeting with the board. Another time it was in the bathroom. Once it was on the island in the kitchen. When Thor walked into the kitchen he was about to have a panic attack and call the team but she woke up snapped at him grabbed a cutie and left. Thor was once again scratching his head. The females on Asgard weren't as nearly as confusing during their pregnancy that Pepper was. He briefly wondered if it was like this for all females when they were with child. He walked out of the kitchen not even getting what he went in there

_Week 10 _

She was all for the water now. She had a bottle of water with her everywhere she went. She still had a thing for fruits which means Clint still had to show up at random times with random fruits. The weirdest one was it was about three in the morning and she wanted a banana. So Clint had to find a store that sold bananas before the sun was even up. It took him about an hour to find one. Then she didn't want it the craving was over with.

Pepper was beginning to show slightly. It was amusing to see her reaction when Thor commented on it. He had an apple thrown at his. The rest of the team learned not to comment.

_Week 11 _

She put away more food than anyone Steve has ever seen. It was actually pretty impressive. Due to the pregnancy the team has to have a system of how they handled this situation. His job was just to buy food that was healthy and palatable. Which wasn't as easy as it sounds. It was working.

Pepper wasn't the only thing he saw changing. Natalia wasn't as much of a super-spy and was a lot more gentler hardly ever leaving Pepper's side. Bruce wasn't as easy to send off into solitude which it was interesting to talk to the man. Clint wasn't as self doubting and blaming as he was when Tony died. He even cam out to visit, which normally ended with a fruit run to protect his cuties. Which were still being eaten by Pepper.

_Week 12 _

Nothing truly amusing happened this week. Aside from clint running out of cuties again.

**MONTH FOUR**

_Week 13_

Pepper was bigger than ever. Having to buy clothes at the maternity store now. When she visited the doctor, he said she was quite large at this stage. It was because the baby was bigger than normal. She asked him if it was twins. The doctor said no because her family or Tony's didn't have a history of twins. Though he did say it was a little early to be showing, and said she might've conceived earlier than she thought.

_Week 14 _

Pepper was stuck in bed with a cold. The doctor had said that she would be more likely to catch a cold. She wasn't to thrilled with that news. But was plenty happy when the entire team attempted to help her through it and get her better as quickly as possible

_Week 15_

Thor seemed to be a target this week. Pepper was gaining weight at a steady rate. But seeing as Thor was unused to the rule of never commenting on a women's weight he was getting snapped at and seriously debated on getting a job just to avoid the Pepper rathe.

_Week 16_

The cabinets were filled with food that was extremely healthy. It was a health freaks dream in there. Having junk food was a rare treat. It reminded Steve of his childhood whenever he would come home and his mother would give him a cookie, which back then was the best thing in the world.

**MONTH FIVE **

_Week 17_

No matter where you where in the flat you could here Pepper sneeze. Thor and Bruce had vacated the area. Leaving Clint, Steve, and Natalia to attempt and find things to do.

_Week 18_

Pepper groaned not for the first time in an hour.

"What is the matter?" Thor asked carefully.

"My back hurts you wouldn't believe." She said attempting to stretch out the kinks.

It was kind of funny to watch. a very pregnant Pepper leaning back as she tried to stretch, while trying to keep her balance. Thor thought of an excuse of leaving before he was smacked for laughing.

_Week 19_

It wasn't the first time the leg cramps had woken her up. Walking around the apartment careful not to wake anyone else up she went into the kitchen to find something to each. Actually leaving Clint's cuties alone for one. When she felt a tiny little pressure and then it vanished. "Did you just kick?" She whispered.

_Week 20_

This was the week they were looking foreword to. To finally see what the baby, the continuation of the Stark line would be. Natalia and Pepper had left for the appointment awhile ago and they should be back soon.

"What do you think its going to be?" Bruce asked. "I think a boy."

"It going to be a boy." Thor stated in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Personally its going to be a girl." It was Steve. He was getting strange looks from the other. "What? I was saying what I thought!"

"What about you Clint?" Thor prodded.

" I say Twins. A girl and a Boy." He smirked.

"Not fair!" The other three chorused.

The door opened up to reveal Pepper and Natalia. The three boys sat foreword waiting to here the verdict.

Pepper smiled. " I'm having twins!" She exclaimed. "A boy and a girl!"

"Yes!" Clint cheered. Getting strange looks from the girls.

**MONTH SIX**

_Week 21_

The babies were quite mobile in the small area they were confined to. The kicks were strong. The team always tried to figure out which one had the stronger kicks. The boys minus Clint said it was the boy. Clint and the girls said it was the girl. It was a nice time. Where they almost forgot about Tony. Almost.

_Week 22_

It was a question that they all were meaning to ask. Clint just beat the other to it.

"Pepper? Are you going to tell them about their father?"

Pepper looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't know."

_Week 23_

The apartment was a flourish of activity. They were getting the room together for the twins. On the girl's side it was a white crib with silver decorations and lilac purple wall. Blankets with little cats and dogs on them. With a small teddy bear.

On the boy's side the crib was black with gold decorations. The walls were baby blue. His blankets had little cars and he had a stuffed monkey.

_Week 24 _

Pepper was slowly returning to a somewhat stable mood. Making Thor so grateful. Pepper's belly button was sticking out and for some reason Natalia thought it was the cutest thing ever. The twins kicks were getting a lot more solid as well.

**MONTH SEVEN **

_Week 25_

It was another Doctor visit and Pepper was glad to hear that everything was going well. Also Clint could rest now the fruit cravings were over. But he still had disappearing cuties.

_Week 26 _

Pepper wasn't able to hardly sleep with the twins. She would have to get up and walk around at night and still not be able to fall asleep. She now had to give some thought into the names.

_Week 27 _

The team had found Pepper sleeping on the table with a list that must've been the names she was thinking about. Bruce grabbed a blanket and draped it over her. The team left to watch TV quietly

_Week 28 _

She hardly moved from the couch all week. It was just to painful to do anything.

**MONTH EIGHT **

_Week 29_

She would stop at the same time each day and lay on her back for about an hour then sit up and look satisfied. This had the others baffled but just learned to deal with it.

_Week 30_

Pepper was still thinking of names and was thankful that the team didn't want to know quite yet.

_Week 31_

Pepper was short of breath walking around the apartment. But she assured the boys it was because the inside was a little cramped at the moment. She finally had both of the names for her kids.

_Week 32_

This was the week she would get better ultrasound photos. The first time she declined because she wanted to wait as long as possible. When she saw them she had a smile on her face for the rest of the day. So did the team for that matter. It was hard to see Pepper without Natalia around her cooing over her. It was an odd sight. But they only had about four more weeks until the delivery.

**MONTH NINE **

_Week 33_

Pepper was using a lot of eyedrops because her eyes were so dry. She also was running into things. You can find her sleeping a lot more because she was unable to see as clearly. Another thing that was to be hated about hormones.

_Week 34 _

It was almost time everyone was thrilled about having two new additions to the team. Pepper had one more doctor's visit to go to before she gave birth.

_Week 35_

The guys, aside from Thor, made round baby proofing the entire house to avoid any accidents. When Pepper came home from a short walk the apartment was completely baby proof.

_Week 36_

Anytime this week the baby was due. By this point it was the middle of december. They were all prepared for the day when the baby was coming. But they weren't when Pepper said "My water broke."

**I know, horrible place to break off a chapter! Sorry! I'm about to fall asleep at my desk. I said I would get chapter 4 out tonight and I did. Also the Latin was because in Iron Man 2 we learned the Black Widow could speak Latin, so that's were that came from. As always review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Steve was jarred into action, leaping up and grabbing the wheelchair they had bought as a precaution. "Someone get the elevator ready!" He ordered.

Clint rushed to the elevator and hit the down button. The teamwork was flawless. They got Pepper into the wheel chair and were heading to the door. The people that were going to the car first. It was Clint and Steve. It would've been just Steve except his drivers license was a little outdated and he never felt the need to get a new on, so Clint was the best driver on the team so he was the one that would drive them. Hopefully they would be able to get their without getting pulled over or delayed. The others got ready and began their ten minute waiting period. Sometime in the last two months they had decided that they were going to stagger their arrival so it would make every thing go smother. It wasn't like Tony had left them multiple cars.

**†††††††**

The others had arrived at the hospital. Natalia was the first one to spot Clint and Steve. They walked over to join them.

"How is she?" Natalia finally asked.

"She's fine, she's still in labor." Clint answered for Steve

"Ah, so we still don't know who is the first born, then?" Asked Thor as he looked at the fish tank curiously. Tapping on the glass.

"No, but we should know soon." Clint said. Steve was worrying himself over nothing, he wasn't used to the new medicines that made childbirth a lot more safe.

"Steve just relax. Medicines have improved a lot since you've been frozen." Bruce tried. Clint rolled his eyes he had tried this argument before.

"I know, but sometimes things happen in birth, complications. Where they lose the mother." Steve sighed. "I just don't want to lose Pepper. The kids do need an actual parent around."

The others sat in silence. Thor lost his interest in unintentionally torturing the fish. Sitting down and taking in the hospital. He still remembered the first time he was in a hospital it was one of the first experiences he had in the mortal world. His first is the one that landed him there, getting run into by a truck. Steve stood up and started pacing. Clint just snorted and watched the news getting frustrated fast. Not knowing what was going on just behind the wall.

Bruce wanting to ease the tension declared "I'm heading to the mess hall. Anyone want in?" Standing up.

Clint jumped at the opportunity to leave, literally he jumped from his seat. "I'm starving!"

"A mortal feast hall? This sounds most like a most interesting event. I shall join you." Thor said.

The three walked off leaving Natalia and Steve alone. The three made it to the mess hall without much issue. Thor looked at the buffet curiously making Bruce have ti explain how it works. Clint had walked off to fill his plate with cuties, once he saw where they were. He paid for his food and sat down to eat. Thor and Bruce following behind shortly. The three ate in silence.

** †††††††**

It had been thirty minutes since the team had gathered at the hospital. Clint, Bruce, and Thor had rejoined the others a few minutes ago. Still waiting for the news on Pepper. None of them expected that they would hear from the doctors so soon but they hoped. Today they would finally get to see the legacies of the Stark family. They had wondered what Pepper planned to name them, since she refused to tell them. The only things they knew about the kids are there gender and who their father was.

"How long do you guys we have to wait for?" Inquired Bruce.

"It depends." Answered Clint.

"I know but I mean what are your thoughts

"Me? I think we'll be here for a few more hours at least." Natalia said.

"Yeah, unless she gets a c-section." Bruce points out. Clint nods in agreement.

" A c-section?" Steve asked bewildered.

"Yeah, its when the make an incision and take the babies out that way if there is complications or the mother wants it that way." Bruce explained.

" Is it safe?" Thor asked. Stunned that mortals would do such a thing, instead of delivering naturally.

"It safer that natural birth at times." Bruce answered.

The all quieted down content to wait.

**†††††††**

At some point during the wait Clint fell asleep only to wake up by being shaken by Natalia.

"Wha…? 'm up" He slurred. "What time is it?"

"It about eleven thirty at night." They had been here since about ten this morning.

"Its that late?" He asked drowsily.

"Yeah. But we have new additions to the family now." She smiled gently.

It took Clint about a minute to figure out what she meant. "They were born?"

"Well the first one was born about seventeen minutes. The second one was just born." Natalia answered.

Clint looked around to find his teammates sound asleep. "Can we see them?"

"Yeah. The others just fell asleep." She helped Clint stand up.

"So were the first to see them aside from Pepper and the doctors?" Clint asked.

"Pretty much." Natalia smirked. Glad to be one of the first people to see the long awaited arrivals.

Clint stood up and followed Natalia to Pepper's room. When they got there they slowly opened the door, as to not wake Pepper or the kids if they were sleeping they saw Pepper sitting up right holding her children.

She looked up when she saw them. "Hey." She smiled tiredly.

"How's it going?" Clint asked taking one side of the bed and Natalia taking the other so they could see the kids.

"I've felt better." She said lightheartedly. They all laughed quietly.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Natalia asked, looking at the twins.

"Of course. You can even hold them." She said.

"Really?" Clint said.

"Yes really." Pepper said. Rolling her eyes at Clint's weariness.

Slowly Clint extended his arms. Pepper shifted slightly so Clint could get to one of her babies. Clint gently, as to not disturb the sleeping child, picked up the baby.

"Who's this little one?" He asked, as he pulled the child to his chest.

"That one is the girl. Her name is Samantha." Pepper answered as she handed her son to Natalia.

"Samantha? Sam for short, then?" Clint asked looking at the little girl with soft eyes.

"Yeah. She was the first born. Her full name is Samantha Antonia Stark." Pepper explained.

"Antonia?" Clint asked confused.

"The female version of Anthony." Pepper said with a far away look.

Clint just nodded and gazed at the little angel that was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"What about him? What's his name?" Natalia said nodding towards the child she held in her arms.

"His name is James Howard Stark." Answered Pepper.

"He's named after Tony's dad." Natalia stated. "Does he have a nickname or do we call him James all the time?"

"Well I was thinking of the nickname being Jamie." Pepper replied.

"So we have Sam and Jamie?" Clint clarified.

"Yeah."

"They are beautiful." Natalia said. She had walked around the bed to look at the little girl.

"Thank you." Pepper smiled.

"Sam's going to look like her father. So is Jamie." Clint announced realizing for the first time that both twins had black hair, and Sam had opened her eyes to reveal the beautiful baby browns. Glancing over at Jamie he saw the same black hair, but Jamie was sound asleep so he couldn't tell the color of the eyes.

"I'll go and wake everyone else up." Clint said as he handed Sam back to Pepper and walked to the door.

"Clint one more thing." Clint turned slightly. "Don't tell them about their father being Iron Man." Pepper asked politely.

Clint's eyes widened_. She doesn't want them to know that their dad died a hero? _He thought to himself. "Alright." He said and he walked out the door to wake the others. Trying to find the reason of Pepper not wanting to tell the twins about their dad.

**Wow, short chapter long wait. I know its not fair. But this chapter was difficult to right and I thought it would be a good place to insert another Cliffhanger. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoops, longer wait than anticipated. Yes I know her name in the movie is Natasha but Natasha is also known as Natalia. But I'll switch it seems to bother a plethora of you guys. A good question was raised in one of the reviews, you shall see. Without further ado I present the next chapter~! After the disclaimer of course. **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS THEY BELONG TO MARVEL! I ONLY OWN JAMIE, SAM, AND THE PLOT!**

_**16 years later**_

The apartment was quite and dark. Expect for a tiny light coming from the area of the kitchen. A small rustling noise could be heard coming from the room.

"Mom, is so going to skin me alive, when she gets back!" Said a voice belonging to a young male.

" You can't expect to snap your cap at a teacher and then expect it not to reach mom." The girl said the same age as the male.

"Snap my cap? I wasn't wearing a hat though…" The boy asked with a bewildered expression.

"Its an expression. Meaning get angry." The girl sighed.

"Well, Sam, incase you haven't noticed were not in whatever era you got it from!" The boy slid off of the counter.

"Jamie, how on earth can you be the son of the genius that was Tony Stark when you don't know a phrase from the forties." Sam whispered harshly.

"Excuse me for living in the present sis!" Jamie snapped.

His sister sent him a glare and looked as though she was about to punch him when a voice startled the pair.

"Hey you two! No fighting in the house."

The pair turned around to see a tall blonde man smiling at them.

"Clint!" Sam said excitedly.

"Hey Sam, Jamie." He nodded. The two twins had changed since he had seen them last, which was about a year ago. The Avengers stayed assembled even though they had to come up with away to watch the twins and be superheroes. In the end they had come up with very complicated stories for all of them. Only to avoid suspicion they worked in teams for the most part unless it was a rather difficult mission.

The twins in the year he had been gone had certainly changed he wondered if it was for the best. Jamie had short cropped hair, blue eyes, dressed up in a red t-shirt with some band with a pair of kaki shorts. Jamie always was more like his mother.

When he looked at Sam he could only think that in his teenage years Tony was a little rebellious and it was passed to his daughter. Sam had the same Jet black hair like her brother and father, it was long and drawn into a pony tail that even then reached the middle of her back, brown eyes that always had a hard calculating look to them. She was dressed in a black tank top that and had military style pants on.

Both had on a necklace on that had hanging on the chain a small circular thing that could be mistaken by a passerby as a band emblem or something of that sort. Only a select few knew what it represented. Not even the wearers knew the true reason for them to be forced to wear them all the time.

"So can you tell us where you were or what you were doing this time?" Sam asked eyes filled with curiosity.

"Sorry kiddo. I can't." Clint said as he ruffled up the twins hair. Getting annoyed huffs from both of them.

"Why are you two up anyway?" Clint asked finally realizing the time.

"Comfort food for Jamie." Sam said mischievous smiled on her lips.

"Why do you need comfort food Jamie?"

"Well," Jamie began but was cut off by his sister.

"He got into trouble and the principle called mom." Sam said smirking.

"Why did the principle get involved?" Clint asked. Neither of them had ever been a model child with behavior but it never escalated to the principle or even happened at school. The twins had always pulled good natured pranks with the team.

"Uh." Jamie struggled for words. Looking at his sister for aid.

His sister chuckled and began to walk out of the room. "I'm going to bed. Finals tomorrow." She said.

That was another difference between the two. Sam seemed to get Tony's brains and was completing work that was well beyond the Junior level. As for Jamie he was only doing advanced junior work. Sam was also the captain of the soccer team and a state track champion. While Sam was always the more public star, Jamie was chess team, scholastic, and math team captain.

Jamie grudgingly joined on prompting by his sister.

"I'm waiting." Clint said easily.

" Well Sam's got this really crazy theory, and she asked me to ask the current affairs teacher. It was a perfectly innocent question. I assure you. But the teacher refused to tell me in a rather rude manner so I told her she could've said it in a nicer way and then she told me off for having an attitude. So I got angry and yelled at her. We went to the office then." Jamie smiled sheepishly.

Clint had an eyebrow raised. If it was a question that was harmless then the reaction was uncalled for. "What was the question?"

"It was 'Who was IronMan?" Jamie repeated.

Clint swallowed. The question to any other student that was alive was an easy answer. But when it was these two it was a difficult question to answer. Their mother had forbid any talk of The Avengers or what really happened to Tony Stark. Pepper went to great lengths for years in order to prevent any information about the real death of Tony Stark and the real identity of IronMan reaching her kids. It was still a mystery as to why.

The team knew they would have to face this question one day, but never when the twins were close to adulthood and grew out of their childhood innocence. Now they could tell if something was a lie. Now Clint was faced with having to tell a superb lie or tell the truth which either way he was going to lose points with one of the sides.

"Well it's a very controversial question. Some people say one thing while others say another thing." He tried to dodge the question. At that moment Sam walked back in. \

" How is it controversial? it's a solidly known fact. It was announced at a press conference. Except all tapes of the conference have be wiped off the internet. " Seeing the confused looks at her presence. " Forgot my phone." Grabbing the phone that was on the counter.

Clint was stuck now. "Well, the clips were taken off for a good reason."

" I don't doubt that. But that wasn't the question Clint." Sam's looked was piercing him.

"I have to go." Clint said and hurried off to the door. Mostly so he would have a head start to warn the others.

Sam and Jamie shared a look. "Thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked giving her brother a sly look.

"If what your thinking is doing our own detective work while incognito then were on the same page." Jamie said with a smirk. If its one thing you can count on with the twins is they were always on the same page.

They both headed off to bed.

Clint managed to get to the team before they made there way up the elevator. It was staggered of course. Once again not to raise suspicion.

Clint was out of breath when he arrived at the hotel room that they all shared. " Thought I would give you guys a heads up. The Twins asked the question."

Four heads shot Clint surprised looks.

"But why now?" Natasha said.

"Who knows what goes on in their minds." Steve shrugged.

" But why would they ask now, instead of when they were seven. Thought they would've accepted what happened by now." Bruce scratched his head.

"Well it was Sam who started it." Clint pointed out.

Sam had been the most interested by the story of IronMan's and her father's death. She had come up with questions that had the least amount of effect on the story.

"It make sense." Steve said "But why now?"

"That's an easy one." It was a new voice belonging to none other than Pepper Potts herself .

"Enlighten us then, if you will be so kind." Thor spoke for the first time tonight.

"We all know the saying "I'll tell you when your older. So, Sam by biding her time with nonsense questions finally moved into action of discovering the truth."

"But she would have been planning this for awhile." Steve said shocked.

"She has. Ever since she heard the story of IronMan. Those odd questions she asked weren't so odd to her. She was lining up the stories. To see if it was possible that they were separate people." Pepper sighed.

"Which means, Sam must be close to the truth now!" Clint announced.

"Exactly. She only needs to find the one connecting piece." Pepper said.

"One? But there are so many." It was Natasha

"Isn't there a saying, oh I forget how it goes but its something like this. It only takes one piece of sound evidence, or a confession, or a good witness, to convict a killer." Pepper stated.

"So all the twins need is the press clip?" Asked Clint.

"Or the article. They could even find the suit." Pepper said. " I have to go home now. The twins know I'm supposed to be back by sunrise today." She walked gracefully to the door.

The five super heroes stared at each other in shock. They had all known about Sam's cleverness and ability to notice the smallest flaw in things. But to have, at a young age, detected a false story that was so carefully tailored.

"Give credit where credit is due, Sam it most likely going to be smarter than her father." Steve was the first to break the silence.

The others nodded.

The twins had always been skilled at sneaking out of the house. Knowing each others movements as well as their own. For the past few nights they had gotten out of the house and gone to the library. Looking for anything concerning Tony Stark.

"Any luck Jay?" Sam asked using the nickname the was only reserved for her use.

" No. You?' Jamie asked sitting on the floor looking at old newspaper clippings.

"Not a thing." Sam sighed. She was disappointed that they couldn't find anything about the plane crash the supposedly took their father's life.

"No crashes in the last sixteen years!" Jamie said tiredly.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong places?" Sam said. She looked up suddenly. "That's it!" She stood up quickly and walked swiftly to another section of the newspaper archives.

Jamie sat there baffled. For once not knowing what went on in his sister's head. "Er, What?"

"Gotcha!" Sam announced.

"Got what?" Asked Jamie.

" Our answer!" Sam beamed.

"Fill me in on the details please?" Jamie pleaded.

"So you know how our dad died in the month of My?" Sam Began.

Jamie nodded.

"Well there was this huge fight, sixteen years ago in My. Where Iron Man died. So taking the fact in our dad died in May when he was flying. Iron Man died at the same time doing the same thing!" Sam stated, mouth moving a hundred miles per hour.

"Wait how do you know they died the same day?"

"Mother always said the day Dad died was in the first week of May. On the nicest day of that week. Well there was only one nice day and that was the fight."

"Right." Jamie said. As it started to click.

" That and there were no reported crashes, or even found wreckage. He would almost have to have been in the battle!" Sam said as she looked through the articles again.

"But how is our dad and Iron Man connected?" Jamie asked losing the point once again.

"Iron Man was Stark tech. We knew that already. But it was a tailored suit, per say. It's the exact same build as Tony Stark. Mom always said he died flying and dead when he hit the ground."

"It's a good hypothesis. Now how do we prove it?" Jamie said. Amazed at how fast his sister came up with this.

"With this." She tossed him a binder filled with articles on what was named the Avengers Rise.

Jamie flipped through the articles until he reached one titled:

_**Tony Stark Iron Hero **_

_This past May 4__th__ held a great tragedy. Tony Stark CEO of Stark industries, also known as Iron Man to most of the world, was pronounced dead. It has not been released to the public the exact record of Tony Stark's final moments, but from what we've pieced together we can say with certainty that we would not be standing here today if not for Tony Stark. _

Jamie shared a look at Sam who had come to stand behind him looking over his shoulder.

"Let's read some more. Maybe his obituary?" Sam said with uncertainty.

Jamie nodded and looked through the binder.

_**Tony E Stark **_

_We mourn the death of a true titan. He had revolutionized the industry of weapons. His death came as a shock to most. The population of the world never thought that the Tony Stark that we saw in public, even after the announcement that he was IronMan, would be as selfless as to sacrifice himself to save the world. When asked Steve Rodgers, also known as Captain America, he responded with "Tony acted in the way he saw fit. Being a hero isn't a hobby it is a job and jobs tend to have their hazards. _

"Wait a second, Steve is Captain America?" Jamie asked dumbfounded

"Apparently." Sam shrugged.

"It explains why he's gone so often." Jamie stated.

"Then the others, Natasha, Clint, Jake, and Bruce. They must be the Avengers!" Sam said excitedly

"How do you figure?" Jamie asked

" Well, look at the picture." Sam pointed to the article that was adjacent to their Father's obituary. "The similarities are frightening."

Jamie looked at the picture his sister pointed to. "Yeah, they are."

"That's not the point that we know who the Avengers! The Point is our Father is IronMan!" Sam Squealed.

"True." Jamie said smiling.

"But its sad. That we just now figured out who we are related to and in acquaintance with." Sam said moiving from her spot behind Jamie's back.

Jamie nodded. "But why would they not tell us that our father was a hero. Why come up with a lie?"

Sam pondered this for a moment. " Maybe its so we wouldn't get any ideas. Trying to be the second IronMan."

"So it was incase we decide to become heroes. Just as a precaution?" Jamie asked, anger lacing his voice.

"Calm down, bro. Mom has her reasons." Sam put the binder up.

"Well, when we go to the Stark mansion this weekend, then maybe we can go exploring?"

Sam smirked. "I thought we would be on the same page."

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I feel so bad for the wait, and I don't think this is apology enough, but I think this story is wrapping up soon. At least one more chapter, maybe two. So I bid you farewell until next chapter! ~IF**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was wrong in how long this story was continued for. I came up with some Ideas that I think would be awesome additions. So this chapter is the shortest I've written this far. Ah, well what are you going to do? So thanks for the reviews you guys are amazing~! It always great to hear what you guys think. This chapter is Twin-centric. Now on to Chapter 7. After the famous or infamous disclaimer. **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS MARVEL DOES. I ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR THE TWINS AND THE PLOT!**

On Friday, after school, the twins began their planning of the exploration of the Stark mansion.

"How do we go about it?" Jamie asked in a hushed tone.

"Well I figure we do it at night. After everyone's vacated the main area." Sam said.

"Less of a chance of being caught then. But we have to be silent." Jamie pointed out.

Sam nodded her head. " We have to 'go to sleep' before everyone else." Sam used her fingers to for air quotation when she said go to bed.

"Easy enough. Most likely they'll check on us when the go to bed. Then once they do we wait about an hour and a half then look around." Jamie explained.

" We have to have it organized though. So we aren't running around and wasting our time. We'll start at the bottom and work our way up." Said Sam.

"Alright." Jamie said.

Just then their ride came to get them. Sam and Jamie raced to get to the car. Sam beat Jamie easily, climbing into the front seat she gave a greeting to their driver.

The car ride to the mansion was quite. Sam was listening to her Ipod watching out of the window as the buildings passed by. Jamie on the other hand was working on his homework.

The arrived at the mansion in good time thanks to the lack of traffic, it turns out their time was so good that they beat everyone else. Sam and Jamie got out of the car, hoisting their bags over their shoulders and began to walk up to the door. They didn't need to worry about keys the door is opened and locked with a key code.

"You two going to be fine without someone here?" The driver called after them.

Sam and Jamie shared a look. They were going to be using this extra time to get more exploring done and the didn't need someone breathing down their necks.

"We'll be fine." Sam said as she turns around with a smile. " I'm sure someone will be here soon enough so we won't be alone for to long."

"If you're sure." The driver said as he rolled the window up.

Sam turned around and entered the key code in, which as it happens is their fathers birth date.

"Well isn't this a stroke of luck?" Jamie said with a laugh.

"Its almost like someone wants us to find out more." Sam said.

The twins dropped off their bags in the rooms that they would be staying in. They met in the living room.

"Well that's the way to the forbidden basement." Sam said. Their mother had told them many times that they weren't to even go on the steps that led to the basement.

"Yep. Ready to break some rules, sis?" Jamie asked.

"As always." She began walking down the steps.

Jamie followed behind her, the steps seemed to go on for quite awhile, but it wasn't that long of a descent it only seemed like that due to the curvature of the stairwell.

The reached the bottom of the steps and it was a complete shock to them. It was an engineers dream office. Tools laying out, old car parts left alone as if the person working on them had just gone to bed and would begin working on them in the morning, and there was an entire table dedicated to what the twins figured were plans for something.

Jamie walked to the door and tried to open it. But instead of it sliding open a keypad appeared with a large red error flashing. He reeled back a few feet after what came next.

"Young sir, you should know that the doors here are all locked with a key code." Said a voice.

"Who are you and where are you speaking from?" Sam asked, after her initial surprise wore off.

"Young Madame, I am not a who but a what. As an answer to the question I am JARVIS and I run the house.

"The house is run by a computer program?" Jamie whispered.

"Evidently." Sam answered. " So when were you installed?"

"I was created when Master Stark was still alive." JARVIS answered

"I'm going to be safe in assuming that there are different codes for the different areas of the house?" Jamie asked finally regained composure enough to talk to JARVIS.

"No young master only this area has different codes." JARVIS answered.

Sam had moved to the keypad to examine it. "Difficult to hack, put not impossible." She mumbled to herself.

"Are you sure you want to try and hack something out dad designed?" Jamie asked worriedly

"Well if you don't want any answers then I'll gladly walk back upstairs." Sam gave him a look of pure disbelief as her brother seemed to lack in courage.

"No I want answers, I just think maybe there might be a spare code laying around." He said feebly under his sister's gaze.

"Oh yes, because everyone would leave a code laying around somewhere, especially if it was a code to the lab that has all their future plans and expensive car parts." Sam said sarcastically.

"It was a thought." Jamie mumbled.

"I do not think it wise for you to go into the lab of Mister Stark." JARVIS suggested. " It is impolite."

Sam sighed. " JARVIS, we're" She gestured to herself and her brother. " Tony Stark's heirs."

JARVIS remained silent as if processing this information. He was most likely running over birth certificates to verify their statement and claim.

A moment later the door slid open. The twins shared a cautious looks. Sam shrugged and walked into the workshop. Jamie followed behind her.

"Whoa. Look at this place!" Sam said excitedly.

"Yeah this is amazing!" Jamie agreed.

The twins split up looking a different parts of the workshop. Jamie was examining the plans. Sam on the other hand had walked to the very back wall which was strangely blank. She knocked on the wall. It sounded hollow she knocked on a different part of the wall it sounded normal. She raised an eyebrow.

"JARVIS is there something behind this wall?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, young madam. Would you like me to open it up for you to see?"

"Yes please." Sam said with uncertainty and intrigue.

Moments later the wall slid upwards revealing four suits of armor.

Sam gasped. "My god. Jamie! Come over here!" She yelled at her brother.

"What I was reading-" He suddenly was quite with shock as he saw the suits. "Are those…?"

"Yeah." Sam was still dumbfounded. "JARVIS pull up the plans for the IronMan armor."

Sam walked to the center of the shop where there was a mass of computer monitors. As she arrived the plans where pulled up. She looked at them with her head turned to her side. "Pull up the most recent version of the suit." She ordered.

"Why?" Jamie asked joining his sister.

"I want to see something."

As soon as the words left her mouth the screen flashed up the plans for the _Mark VII. _Sam and Jaime scanned the plans neither knowing what it is they were searching for.

After minutes of reading, rereading, digital files, and CGI's Jamie was lost on what the importance of this suit was even if it was the last IronMan suit that was ever made.

"Okay please tell me what's up with the sudden research!" Jamie said.

"If you must know, I am curious as to how this suit as good as it was designed ran out of power as quick as it did and why it was draining energy from the mini arc reactor." Sam said facing her brother.

"Ah. What for?" Jamie asked somewhat caught up to speed.

"To see if there was anyway that our dad could've survived." Sam said attention returning to the screen.

Jamie's eyes widened, he never thought that their father's death could've been avoided. "And?"

"The answer is yes it could've." Sam said sadly.

"How?" Jamie asked awestruck as to how his sister figured this out.

"By cutting off the suit's power the moment he hit the ground. Sure the thing would've weighted a ton and suck to mess with, without the suit remover. But had someone thought of that then we would've still had a dad." Sam explained.

Jamie looked at the ground. Something so simple was something that no one thought of doing. "How can you turn off a suit that if need be could run itself?"

"The emergency power button." Sam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He had it in a place that it would've had to be deliberately pushed in to turn off the suit. I assume his thoughts on having the button was incase there were super geniuses that were able to hack and control the suit. So the button was to protect the people of wherever he happened to be."

"Ah." Jamie nodded.

"He would've had to tell the team though. He must've thought that this fight would have no risk of his suit malfunctioning. So he kept it quite. But also he must've been so out of it in his final moments he forgot about the button." Sam continued.

Jamie looked at his sister. He was amazed at how she thought of this.

"The suit was trying to save him by killing him?" Jamie guessed.

"Yeah. It was always somehow tapped into the arc reactor for power but it was a limited amount but once the suit was in reserve power it opened the connection even more." Sam theorized.

"Making it seem like the arc reactor was broken." Jamie said.

The twins had been so caught up in there discovery they hadn't heard the footsteps come down the stairs and into the workshop.

"Clever for your age. Aren't you?"

**Cliffy! Sorry about that, but I need some sort of lead off. So I leave you with this thought… Whose the voice?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely readers. Once again I'm sorry for the wait. Writers block decided to visit me not fun. So as this story is nearly done, I have no idea how much longer this story will be written. I would like to here the your thoughts on what I should right next. You can PM me of course, or leave it in the reviews. Now I shall stop talking and give you the disclaimer and next installment. **

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS MARVEL DOES. I ONLY OWN THE TWINS AND THE PLOT. **

The twins visibly jumped at the sound of the voice. The turned around slowly to see who it was. Sam's eyes widened. This person she only knew by face.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked, his voice shaky.

"Me? I'm just" He hesitated. "A friend of the family."

Jamie and Sam looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"The how come we were never properly introduced to each other?" Sam asked aware of the threat this man posed at this moment if provoked.

"Your mother was never…" He stopped a moment to find the right word. "Fond, of me."

"Then she must've had a good reason." Jamie mumbled. Earning himself a hard elbow in the rib cage.

"How'd you get in then?" Sam asked.

"Your father." He said airily.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Just to catch you up to the current year our father died sixteen years ago." Jamie said. Barely above a whisper.

"I know that, but your farther never bothered to change the security codes." Answered the man.

"So you knew our dad. our mother isn't fond of you, and you're a friend of the family. Did I get all we know so far?" Sam asked.

The man nodded. "Yes you did."

"Give us a straight answer!" Sam practically shouted.

"I have." The man said. Smile playing in his eye.

"You've answered the questions, I'll give you that, but very vaguely." Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Then I did ask you asked." The man said.

"Sam." Jamie whispered. "Calm down. We don't know anything about him."

"Listen you." Completely ignoring her brother's advice. "You tell us your name!"

"Ah that's what you wanted to know." The man said easily. Earning a slight glare from Sam. "I'm Nick Fury."

Sam stood there mouth agape, looking like a complete idiot. Her brother kept glancing nervously between Nick Fury and his sister.

"You can't be." Jamie whispered breaking the silence.

"I can because I am here aren't I." Nick said.

"Mother told us you died all those years ago." Jamie argued.

"Your mother as I told you isn't fond of me. She came up with that little white lie in order to help keep you away from what you've uncovered about your father." Nick explained.

Sam finally found her voice. " Why go through all of this trouble to keep who are father really was from us?"

Nick let out a sigh. "Your mother never really explained the reasoning."

"So what else about our life is a lie!" Sam yelled, tired of all the cover up stories and straight up lies.

Jamie looked at his sister with a sad look. She was never this upset about anything, well expect for the time she stood up for him after the middle school bully hit him.

"I have no answer for you, Sam." Nick Fury said.

" Maybe its only the things that are directly related to our father." Jamie suggested.

Sam debated on this for awhile. "Most likely, yeah."

The three stood in silence for awhile when. "Wait what are you doing here in the first place if mom wants you to be thought dead?" Sam questioned.

"I was waiting for that question. Frankly I'm shocked it took you that long to ask." Nick said.

"Well?" Jamie prompted.

"I'm here because I wanted to see if you finally found out." Fury explained.

"Well you have your answer." Sam said.

Fury nodded, turned on his heel and began to walk up the steps stopping suddenly "I'd take another look in the arc reactor technology, if only I was smarter." Then he walked up the steps and out of sight.

The twins shared baffled looks. "What's that mean?" Jamie asked.

"Arc reactors. That's what kept dad alive, also what eventually killed him, also it was an interesting thought on energy." Sam explained. "Come on we should go upstairs before anyone else arrives."

The twins walked up the stairs in silence. They both had there minds spinning a hundred miles an hour. After a quick snack the separated and went into their assigned rooms.

Jamie was thinking about how his mother kept so many things quite about themselves. Deciding that he would take Nick Fury's strange advice to heart he looked up arc reactor tech on his laptop and began making notes.

Sam's thoughts were a lot grimmer. It was all making since to her now. She always wondered why Jamie was the favorite. At first it was she thought it was because he was younger than her by seventeen minutes of course but that was what she thought to justify it. Then once the were a little older she thought it was because he was less skilled than her in a lot of things so she didn't mind. But in the last few years she wondered why. Her brother was captain of a few teams and was in higher tracks than the rest of their grade. She was never jealous, of course not, but merely curious. She was in collage level tracks and a sports star at high school. Now she knows why her mother never really paid her any attention, she got some just not as much as her brother, It was because she was to much like her father. It was painful for their mother, to stare into eyes that belonged to a dead man that she loved dearly.

Sam sighed sadly and began rerouting her fathers files into her laptop. Maybe she could find some sort of answer among them.

About a hour later the twins heard a car pull into the drive way. Sam stood up, stretched, and closed her laptop. Making her way to the magnificent living room. She spotted Jamie sitting on the couch.

"Sam!" He said motioning for her to sit beside him.

She compiled. Once she was situated Jamie began talking. " So I looked up the Arc technology and the IronMan suit and the design in the suit matches our medallions."

Sam nodded. "I figured that."

"But the interesting thing, it was quoted from a Mister Yinsen, deceased, that the Arc reactor would have enough power for fifty lifetimes. Or something really big for fifteen minutes!" Jamie chatted on.

"Yes, I know." Sam said. Jamie gave her a kicked puppy look. " I rerouted the files into my laptop."

"Oh." Jamie said slightly deflated.

"But I do have a interesting thought." Sam said.

"Care to elaborate?" Jamie asked.

At that moment Steve walked into the living room dropping his duffle bag onto the floor. "Hey you two." He greeted.

"Hi, Steve!" Jamie called cheerfully.

"Hello Steve." Sam nodded.

"So how have you two been?" Steve asked as he got himself situated.

"Fine." Jamie answered

"Sam?" Steve asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm great."

"Good." Steve said.

There was an awkward tension in the air. Sam felt it was necessary to turn on the television in order to break it. Flipping to a random channel the show was about people looking for proof on ghosts.

"Interesting choice Sam." Steve said attempting to start a conversation.

"I think they collect valid proof." Sam shrugged.

The room was silent again. Except for the television. They had just finished the show when they heard another vehicle up.

"Its mom." Jamie guessed.

"Nah, it likely to be Natasha." Steve disagreed.

"Bet its Bruce driving and Jake is with him." Sam stated in a matter of fact tone.

Moments later two voices could be heard talking.

"I don't see what the big deal is." It was a male's voice.

"She said she didn't want it brought up unless the did it themselves.": It was a female.

"Clint and Natasha?" Steve asked surprised.

Jamie shrugged. Sam smirked.

"Hello people in the living room!" Clint walked in.

There were mumbled greetings.

"Hey everyone." Natasha greeted.

Clint sat down beside Sam and Natasha took a seat in the far corner of the room.

"Why are we watching this? You know its fake!" Clint said once he realized what was on the TV.

"No its not." Sam said offended at that thought of that.

"Sorry, its mostly fake." Clint said playfully.

Sam shot him a gentle glare and turned the volume up.

They all sat watching the Television having random discussions throughout the show. Sam only took part in them if it concerned her or she was asked a question. She had something on her mind she was attempting to figure out.

Jamie noticed his sisters obvious distraction other than the TV. She had been rather quite. He wondered what she was thinking about earlier before Steve showed up. He laughed with the others as a joke was made on Steve's account as he tried to figure out how humans put a man on the moon only twenty years after he 'died' when they had just invented the aqualung.

Another car pulled up revealing Jake and Bruce.

"Late to the party I see." Steve called to them as they entered the living room.

" Ah yes, but Jake had to do something last minute." Bruce shrugged.

"But that 'thing' only took to minutes you were driving like a slug." Jake argued.

"I believe the expression is as slow as a slug, Jake" Sam said joining in on the conversation. Never missing an opportunity to point out Jakes many expression fails.

Jake gave her a somewhat annoyed look. She merely smiled back at him.

In the moments they were busy talking the missed Pepper entering. "Now Sam, be nice to Jake."

Sam fake pouted. "Aw but mom!"

Jamie watched the exchange with mild amusement. Once everyone was in there normal groups talking over each other. Jamie whispered over to Sam. "When should we ask them why they kept things secret?"

" I think over dinner." Sam whispered back.

"What was the thing you thought was interesting earlier.?"

"Huh? Ah, I merely thought about the fifty lifetimes or fifteen minutes." Sam answered

" What about it? Its self explanatory." Jamie stated.

"It is. But The suit was more advanced and the flight was on three minutes twenty-seven seconds and even with the missile taken out and exchanged into time it was only four minutes and five seconds. The reactor shouldn't have burned out."

"So the element was faulty." Jamie said confused as to what his sister was implying.

"How could it be? Don't answer. It had to be the space, realm, whatever bridge." Sam huffed.

" What about it?"

"The discharge for the displacement it was causing had to screw up the suit and reactor somehow."

"Why are you to being so quite?" Clint asked.

"Cause we can?" Sam defended weakly.

Clint shrugged. "We're all friends here."

"I know, but it is easier to have a conversation quietly and be able to hear each other than trying to yell over you guys." Sam said.

"Dinner's just about ready!" Pepper called from the kitchen.

Clint's attention was drawn back to the conversation he was previously having. Leaving the twins to decide on how to ask the question.

Dinner was a relatively simple meal. Spaghetti and meatballs. Jamie and Sam sat and ate anxiously. Waiting for the right moment in which to spring the question on them.

There was a lull in the conversation. Sam gave a slight nod and Jamie took a slight breath.

" So.." He began casually. "Why was it such a big fiasco to keep IronMan's identity a secret when everyone else knew?" He struggled to keep his voice even and keep from bolting out of the house. Sam gave him a nod signaling that he did good.

The table grew incredibly awkward. You could hear a pin drop from across the house if one fell.

Sam cleared her throat.

"Well, who do you think IronMan was?" Steve asked, breaking the silence.

"Tony Stark!" The twins cried together.

"Er, you're right." Steve said silencing himself again.

Across the table Clint gave Natasha a triumphant smirk but hid it quickly.

"Well, why was the big hush up for?" Sam said trying to move this conversation along.

"How long have you known?" Pepper asked keeping her voice neutral.

"Well we suspected for a week we just got a lot of proof recently." Sam answered undaunted.

"What proof would that be?" Pepper said monotonously.

"Newspaper clippings, no plane crashes sixteen years ago on that day or even month, The IronMan suits in the basement, and Nick Fury stopped by." Sam listed all their proof, like she was talking about the weather. "Oh! And JARVIS."

The table got quite once again. "Its true, you figured it out." Pepper said quietly.

"Yeah and-" Sam was cut off by her mother.

"It was selfish of me, I was heart broken when your father died. I didn't want to remember him. But I was pregnant with his heirs and I was determined to raise you two as normally as possible. I will admit I sometimes wish that you two wanted to dye your hair or something. Pepper took a breath. " Sam you're so much like your father that when I saw your eyes for the first time I nearly broke down and cried. Jamie I knew your father since high school, you are just like him at that age. That's why I've been away so much."

The table sat there in a silence. It seemed like time stopped it was like the final moments before a bomb went off.

Sam stood up keeping her eyes down cast and her bangs fell into her face hiding it. " Thanks for dinner. It was delicious." She walked out of the room and to her bedroom.

Jamie look after his sister. He kept opening and closing his mouth but no words came out. "Mom, just telling us straight up would've been fine and then you could've told us never to talk about it. I don't think it a big deal I mean, all respect to the dead, but he would still be dead."

"I know. It was stupid. But I couldn't help it." She was looking at the door her daughter had walked through.

The rest of dinner was tense. All were wondering what was going through the Twins mind particularly Sam's since she left right after the explanation.

Sam was sitting on her bed staring blankly at the wall. Tears fell silently down her face, undisturbed. Why had her mother's explanation bothered her so much? She couldn't answer that question. It made sense. Just the way her mom looked when she said it must've hit her hard. Chewing on her bottom lip she got an extremely crazy idea. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen she scribbled a note. It said

_Gone to stark towers. Be back sometime tonight. Have my phone. Later!_

_-__Sam _

Grabbing her jacket, keys, and phone. Putting her sneakers on, the ones she used for track, she opened the window slipping out of it. She found hand and foot holds and climbed down the wall. Once her feet touched the ground she began to jog to her destination.

**Well, I have no idea where that chapter came from. I think it wrote itself… Anyway what are your thoughts. Farewell for now. We shall meet again in the next chapter, hopefully its out soon! ~IF**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome Back Readers~! I present to you the ninth chapter in the story, I guess it isn't wrapping up so soon now. Anyway to my only reviewer for the last chapter thanks Shara Raizel! So now onto the chapter! After the disclaimer, naturally.**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE TWINS AND PLOT! MARVEL OWNS ALL THE RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS **

Sam jogged across nameless streets as she made her way to Stark Towers. Running, or jogging, always gave her a clear mind. The jog was about as long as a trail one would have to run for a cross country meet so she wasn't to terribly tired.

Making her way up the steps that lead to the main lobby stopping in front of the statue of IronMan. Jamie, her mother, and herself hadn't lived in the tower since she was three. Now that she thinks about it that probably why they left, reminded their mother too much of their father.

Sam looked at the plaque. "Like a phoenix, eh?" She said aloud.

'_You haven't been reborn Dad. My life would be so much easier if you did somehow manage to come back.'_ She thought.

Thunder rumbled above. "Oh great! Rain, just what I need." Sam said.

She had no idea why she was in such a foul mood she had no right to. On a whim she began walking down the sidewalk. Not really knowing where she was going. She arrived to her unplanned destination. There was a small cross planed in a patch of dirt that was unearthed.

Sam knelt down to examine the cross. Carved very roughly into the wood where the words IronMan. She gasped and stood up. Somewhere in the road next to her, presumably aligned with the cross was where her father breathed his last.

She bit her lip in thought. A very farfetched theory was forming in her mind. If she could only figure out how to bring the theory to life then maybe things would be simpler.

Jamie felt really bad about what happened at dinner. He had never seen his sister act like that. Ever. So after everyone else had finished eating and where sitting around the TV talking comfortably he was begging to get worried.

Sam hadn't came out of her room and it was eerily silent in there. There wasn't even the sound of typing or music. He thought about checking on her if she hadn't come out of her room by the time everyone was about to go to bed.

When that time had rolled around about two hours later instead of heading to his room Jamie made a beeline to Sam's room. Knocking he said "Sam? Its Jamie, you alright?" No answer.

He opened the door to find it unlocked. Normally if Sam went to bed she would always lock her door. Jamie's eyebrows shot up in mild concern. When he opened the door further there was no shouting telling him to get out of the room. Stepping inside he couldn't see anything and flipped the light switch on. He was met with an empty room. He gasped in panic.

Looking around he spotted a note on the table. He crossed the room in three strides and read the note. It didn't explain anything but where she was. Wondering what to do he took out his phone and sent his sister a text

_Why are you at Stark Tower?_

A few moments later he got a response

_I don't know, actually. But its making it easier to think being out of the house._

He read the reply and sent one back

_What are you thinking about? Should I get someone to get you?_

He waited a minute before he got a response

_No! Don't tell anyone! I have this really crazy, rather impossible, idea. I was just using the night air to help clear my head. _

Jamie wasted no time in replying to his sisters text.

_Are you going to tell me what it is?_

He had left his sister's room and after making sure the door was shut he walked to his own room.

_No. Its just a thought that is really quite impossible. A whimsical fantasy if you will. _

He shrugged at his sister's text.

_Whatever. Anyway you should head back soon, Mom might check on you._

He changed into his pajamas as he waited for a reply.

_I know. I'll be back. Good night. _

He put his phone on the charger and fell into a restless sleep filled with ideas on how to improve the arc reactor technology.

Then his dream switched to when he and his sister were about seven. They were at the park swinging, his mom was pushing him and some guy was pushing his sister. After a moments glance he came to the realization that it was their father. He looked the same as he did in his last photograph that was taken before he died. He was dressed in a t-shirt and blue jeans with what he guessed to be oil or motor grease. Sam was shrieking with joy as she soared into the air. He smiled at her. He thought that it was a shame that this was a dream seeing as Sam was never this happy and in the dream they seemed like an normal family.

He woke up to his alarm blearing. Groaning he rolled over and switched it off. After a moment's consideration he got up grudgingly and began to get dressed.

He walked out of his room to see a figure sitting on the couch. He approached very carefully and quietly to see that it was his sister. He nudged her in her arm. She jumped at the touch and was wide awake.

"What was that for?" She finished with a yawn.

"To get you up." He said.

" Why?" She responded rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

" 'Cause I want to work on the Arc Reactors!" He said

Sam merely raised an eyebrow.

"Just think about the impact it could have on society if perfected."

"If dad wanted it perfected and released to the general public don't you think that he would've done that?" Sam said.

"Maybe, but after all he was only one man." He smirked.

"Two heads better than one?"

"Yeah." Jamie offered his sister a hand up, which she took and then they set off to the basement to get to work.

They spent there first hours reading the notes and using some of the older models to create the one their father had used in his last suit. By the time they had gotten halfway through the reconstruction their Mom yelled down the steps for them to come up for breakfast.

Sam and Jamie raced to the Dinning room. Once there they saw the 'Avengers' sitting around looking tired. Clint looked up when they entered. "Alright there Sam?"

"Yeah I'm great!" She smiled at him.

"What's for breakfast I'm starved!" Jamie called.

"Typical, thinking with your stomach again." Sam rolled her eyes.

"At least I'm thinking!" Jamie retorted.

" If you want to call it that." Sam said airily.

"Both of you!" Pepper called from the kitchen.

"Come on mom we're just kidding!" Jamie said.

"It is to early for arguing playful or not." Came the reply from the kitchen.

A few minutes later the table was filled with the clanking of forks on plates. Jamie and Sam ate their food as fast as they could without making themselves sick.

"What's got you two in a rush?" Steve asked curiously

"Experiments." Jamie said through a mouthful of food.

Once they had finished they dropped their plates in the sink and ran back down stairs. When they arrived the spent the next few hours making the model up to date it was lunch when they finished Pepper had brought down a couple of sandwiches. When she saw the reactor, which sat completed on the desk, she gave it disapproving look. Neither of the twins saw, she turned on her heel and went back upstairs.

The twins kept thinking of ways to improve the reactor. Looking at the notes and making a list of materials that they would look into the began seeing how probable each one would be.

At dinner Bruce seemed curious about what they were doing to the reactor so the explained what they thought. Bruce nodded at some of the suggestions and shook his head at others. Soon the twins had a list of promising materials and wanted to get to work right away ordering the parts but before they could the TV which had been advertising some new kitchen tool flashed to **BREAKING NEWS. **

"What's that about?" Sam asked, seeing as no one else noticed the switch.

"What's what about?" Steve asked turning in his chair. His eyes widened at the screen. "Guys." The rest of the team turned to the Television.

They all had pretty much the same reaction. Sam was looking around the table, she caught a glance of her mother. Pepper had gone pale and looked as though she was about to faint.

"Mom?" Sam asked

Jamie turned to look at his mom. He rushed over and sat her down. Sam and Jamie shared looks shrugging.

The team had shot off into a conversation that confused the twins even more.

"I thought he was somewhere he can't get out from?" Steve asked Jake, now known as Thor.

"He was. Must've been helped." He mumbled in an answer.

"Who'd help him" Natasha asked bewildered.

"I have no idea." Thor replied again.

"Is there someone he had his eye on or visa versa? Or someone who is to weak to take us on and broke him out?" Clint joined in at this time.

"Tis a possibility. Might be enchantress." Thor mumbled.

"Either way there is a mad man on the lose and we have to stop him, being earth's mightiest heroes." Bruce spoke up.

Pepper had remained pale and mostly silent, she kept muttering "No" or "It's not possible."

Sam was getting irritated at the team speaking to each other without mentioning the enemy. The news report was being just as vauge. Finally she spoke rather loudly in order to be heard.

"Anyone want to donate an explanation? Who's this 'He' guy anyway? Why do you act like you've fought he before? Why is my mom going into emotional shock?"

Everyone just turned and stared at her like she had sworn very loudly in a church. She stood her ground looking at each of them in the face.

Jamie came into the conversation with a rather meek "We should have the right to know."

The team glanced at each other as if to see which one wanted to go first. Sam began to tap her foot in irritation. Folding her arms and leaning against the wall she gave the appearance that she was going to wait all night if needed.

"I'll find out on my own if I need to. Then we can have another fiasco like last night." She said. Smirking when she saw that what she said had its expected response.

"Jamie take your mother to her room before she really does pass out then we'll talk." Steve ordered gently.

Sam pulled out two chairs for her and her brother once he got back. For some reason what was about to be revealed seemed like the most important thing in the world.

Jamie cam back five minutes later. Sitting in the chair Sam had pulled out for him. Once he sat down Sam cleared her throat loud.

Bruce sighed, indicating that he was about to speak, the others looked at him gratefully.

"Sixteen years ago, the _Avenger's Initiative _was started. It was started rather hastily with only a few 'Super Heroes. The reason for this was because the Tesseract had come into the hands of mortals, for a lack of a better word."

Steve took over. " So the five of us, your father included, where forced to work together, it wasn't smooth in the beginning. So anyway we were threatened with a nearly unbeatable foe, with the ability to control people with one of the most powerful things on earth."

"Needless to say," Natasha stepped in " It seemed impossible, but we where able to pull together and fight. In the fight, this is the one where we lost your father. Enemy's where coming from everywhere and we finally pulled together. And thanks to that lovely suit of your father's, he detected a Nuclear Bomb and sent it through the bridge."

Sam and Jamie shared looks of disbelief. They hadn't ever really heard the story of their Dad's death before, well his real one anyway.

"That doesn't answer the question of who is it though." Sam stated.

"Er, yeah, well to answer that…" Thor began.

"Loki." Clint said bluntly.

Sam's mouth was agape with the news and Jamie sank lower in his chair.

"You don't mean the God of Mischief, Brother of Thor, do you?" Sam asked with a shaiky voice.

"He's not my brother, he's adopted, and yes, that's the one." Thor said slightly offended that he was still thought to be the brother of that madman.

"Right, so he broke out of maximum security god prison and is back for revenge, most likely targeting the people that put him there?" Sam guessed.

The team nodded.

"And I was worried whether I was going to pass junior year!" Jamie said.

**How many of you saw that comming? Please Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers! I'm going to be on a somewhat daily updating schedule now isn't it great. So seeing as I should let you guys get on with reading I will now leave after the disclaimer**

**DISCLAIMER I ONLY OWN THE TWINS AND THE PLOT. EVERYTHING ELSE IS MARVEL!**

Sam stepped on her brother's foot. He winced and glared at her. Sam ignored him trying to process that the man who indirectly killed her father was back and seemed to be a big threat.

"So I'm thinking you guys are going to have to take him down again?" Sam said breaking the silence.

" Yes. After we head to Shield." Steve said.

"Can we come?" Jamie asked

"Absolutely not, you're safer here." Clint said, his tone was leaving no room for an argument.

The twins shared a look. They were always able to get their way if they tried really hard but before Jamie could begin to argue Sam interjected. "You're right. He would think that we would be taken to safety instead of left in a completely defenseless house."

Jamie gave her a look of disbelief but she mouthed to him _I'll explain later. _Jamie nodded and stood up. The team looked at them cautiously before they stood up. Then seeing no issues they walked towards the car.

"By the way you might need to take a plane to get into shield." Sam said.

Clint turned around and stared at her with an open mouth. "How'd you… Never mind." He walked out of the room.

"Now explain why we aren't trying to go with them!" Jamie said louder than normal.

"Time is of the essence. Besides if we went with them we wouldn't be able to get the readings we need and protect the Arc reactor properly."

"Time is of the essence? What'd you mean?" Jamie asked confused.

" I mean they had to get started fighting otherwise Lok might actually win this time." Sam answered.

" So how do we get the readings?"

"Easy go to Loki's location."

"Wait! That's suicide!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Not if you do it stealthily."

"Huh?"

Sam said noting and made her way to the basement leaving her brother rather confused. But he followed any way.

†††††††

The team was at the helicarrier waiting for Fury to arrive.

"You would think that Fury would be on time." Bruce grumbled grumpily.

"Easy there." Steve said.

"What do think was up with Sam listening to us for once?" Clint asked,

"I don't know its rather odd." Natasha agreed.

"You don't think they're going to do something stupid?" Clint questioned.

"I don't think so." Bruce interjected "I mean they do know this was the villain that lead to their father's early demise."

The team sat in silence, it would be the reason the twins do something stupid.

"Out of all the time they could've found out about Tony they had to pick the night before Loki returns." Steve sighed.

Nick walked in finally. Taking in the teams solemn faces. " Guessing by your faces you've heard?"

The team nodded. It was tough for them to have to fight an enemy again, especially since that enemy lead to a teammate's death last time. They could all imagine Tony walking in even later that Fury and saying something extremely irritating like _"I've arrived, now we can win." _

Sometimes they thought it would've been easier if he didn't die.

"Well we need to hurry up and get a plan." Fury jarred them from there thoughts.

"What do we know?" Fury prompted.

"Loki was released from his prison by his loyal follower the Enchantress." Thor said.

"The Enchantress? Who is she?" Steve asked.

"She has a very powerful magic that can cause you to behave to her will, it only works on males though."

"So that's widow's job." Fury stated, earning him a look from Natasha. "Just keep her distracted so she doesn't mess with the boys." A look of understanding passed across her face.

"The rest of you will be focused on taking Loki out." The team nodded and walked off to suit up.

†††††††

Pepper sat in her room in a daze. The man who took Tony away from her was back. She was worried about what to do about the twins. Jamie would listen to her but Sam would take a lot of persuading. Pepper didn't think that they would go after Loki but she wouldn't be surprised if Sam did by herself.

Sam was always watching out for her brother wherever they went. She would never put him in harms way. Pepper worried for her daughter more than her son only because Sam was so similar to her father, not just in looks. Tony had qualities that many believe that he didn't have and it was the same with Sam.

She didn't dare stand up, she was to weak to anyway. Pepper needed to see what was happening downtown. She knew shield would have learned from their mistake, last time when the team was on radio silence. They would have camera's feeding them live footage and a crew on the ground filming it as well.

She spoke in a quite shaky voice "JARVIS, hack into the shield video stream and send it to the TV in my room."

"Of course." Came the computerized reply.

She leaned back into the pillows on her bed. She was staying in the room that belonged to her when Tony and her weren't seeing each other. It was easier not being surround by his memory. Her grief had lessened but never went away, but she learned to live with it because she had the team and the twins.

Pepper sighed as the TV turned on and was showing what was going on downtown, this time it was near the empire state building. She saw Loki take a hammer to the head. Followed by a shield and then arrows that exploded only a few seconds later Loki still remained standing. She could only hope that the team didn't lose anymore members.

†††††††

The team stood around there foe, breathing heavy. Loki wasn't taking hardly any damage. They went in for another attack they were fighting together as one hoping to be able to beat Loki.

Natasha dodged another magic bolt. Wiping the sweat off of her brow. She gritted her teeth and attacked again. Even if she had been aiming to defeat her opponent she wouldn't be able to. She sent in her poison darts, they were filled with the black widow, spider, venom. They were attached through her wrist so she only need to aim and flick her wrist. A few years ago Shield weapon designers made new weapons for each of the Avengers, using Starks plans, of course.

Bruce received metal rings that when he hulked out the grew with him and got spikes, but in case he got carried away the rings where routed to an emergency control panel to remove the spikes. It made the hulk more proficient at fighting giant robots and insane gods.

Thor didn't need much help but he was given the more technology savvy version of the bolas. Instead of the regular materials on the weighted end the changed themselves based on what you need to capture or knock down. Also instead of judging the force needed to through they have heat seeking technology, the only catch is you had to lock your target in before you throw them.

Steve received the newest in hand guns. They were designed by Tony Stark himself, just without him around to monitor the creation of them it took a lot longer for them to be built. He had his shield that always returned to him and his great ability in hand-to-hand combat. But seeing as he was still human, extremely advanced, he was given a suit that was fire replant, bullet proof, and a lot harder to stick a knife, the knife could still go through just with a lot more effort.

Clint got an upgraded bow, this one was still collapsible and portable. It was more lightweight and its launching power was increased so he needed less energy to pull back on the string to get a more deadly shot, though all of his shots are deadly these penetrated Kevlar more deeply than his old bow. The sight on the bow was switch able depending on range. He also gained new types of arrows that are quite useful, Acid arrows, EMP arrows, and electrical arrows. To name a few.

Clint sent in an electrical arrow followed by a lighting bolt from Thor. Loki's hair was only disheveled, he gave them a manic smile.

"Is this really the best you've got?" He chuckled.

Thor barred his teeth at his brother's mockery. "Why'd did you come back!" He snarled.

"Dear brother I thought it was time for a family reunion between you and I." Loki said as if they were having a normal conversation.

Thor didn't answer. Steve got himself posed for another throw with his shield. Clint readied an arrow and Thor got ready to throw his hammer, Bruce stood by waiting for the signal that he could hulk out.

†††††††

Sam was working on the Arc reactor while Jamie reported his findings that JARVIS was reporting. Jamie was also in charge of keeping tabs on the teams situation.

"Loki isn't hurt one bit and Natasha looks like she's going to pass out." Jamie reported.

Sam groaned internally and continued to work on the reactor. Five more minutes and she should have it protected from the dimension disturbance the Loki was creating.

"Another team attack, he only staggered backwards a bit!" Jamie cried. " At least he staggered."

"Yeah." Sam mumbled, maybe they were having a slight effect with the combined efforts of the team they may be able to win. But with out Tony there the team may not be giving it their all. "Nearly done."

"Awesome." Jamie said and took an inhale of breath. Sam wondered briefly wondered why. " Do-you-think-that-it-could-be-a-possibility-for-one-of-us-to-put-on-the-IronMan-suit?" He rushed out.

Sam dropped the screw driver she was holding in shock or surprise, she couldn't tell. "Er, what do you mean?"

"I mean one of us go and become IronMan and help the fight, besides your modifications on the Arc reactor won't fail." Explained Jamie.

"We're going on theory alone! This could very well kill whoever is in the suit faster than the original one!" Argued Sam.

"Don't worry, it won't." Seeing the look at Sam's face he continued " We're not attached to the reactor like Dad was."

"I guess." Sam shrugged. She thought about it for a second. Sighing. " You're right."

The twins fell silent for a minute. Sam continuing to put final touches on the reactor upgrade.

"So?" Jamie asked breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" Was Sam's hummed reply.

"Who's going to be the first IronMan in Sixteen years?" Jamie asked

Sam stopped to think. It was difficult to put her _baby _brother in danger. But unfortunately the suit was designed for males and even if she was a male she wasn't the right build being tall and not very broad. Her brother on the other hand was almost the same height as their dad give an inch or so, Jamie was also the same build as their father.

Taking his sister's silence as her unwillingness to answer he spoke up. "You can if you really want to."

Sam was startled out of her thoughts. "No, I was just thinking. Besides the suit is geared towards you anyway."

"So does that mean I'm the new IronMan?" Jamie asked

"Yes it does." Sam answered the reactor finished. "JARVIS! How'd we get a suit on?"

A moments wait and JARVIS replied with a "Well Mr. Stark had a platform designed to take the suit on and off. But you should be aware that the suits that are still cabable of fighting are severly out dated."

"I'm aware." Snapped Sam.

JARVIS didn't respond but a few moments later the floor near the collectable cars a platform raised up with a suit. Once the platform was fully raised the suit was dismantled by the robotic arms.

"I'm guessing that I have to climb on that platform." Jamie said with surprise at the sudden appearance of the platform.

"I believe so." Sam responded.

The twins stared at each other for a moment. Jamie shrugged and made his way up the platform and turned around. Once he was situated the suit began to rebuild itself with Jamie inside.

The suit finished rebuilding itself and there was a hole in the chest piece. Sam grabbed the reactor and attached it to the hole. Seconds later the suit powered up. It was magnificent.

Jamie began to move around in the suit making it walk. "This is so sweet!" he said excitedly.

"Can you hover?" Sam asked with a slight smile. " because if you can then you can certainly fly."

The suit nodded so Sam took that as Jamie was going to try. Jamie directed the suit to stand like he had seen IronMan take off in the old news footage. There was the sound similar to a rocket taking off and Jamie had the suit hovering two feet off the ground.

"Whoa! You can hover!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah." He cut off power to the thrusters.

Sam glanced at the TV. "We need to go now. You can fly."

"What about you?" Jamie asked.

"I think I'll drive." She nodded in the direction of the line of cars. She walked over to the key rack and grabbed the keys to the Audi walking to the car she started the engine.

"Well?" She called to her brother.

"Oh right!" Jamie said. He started to hover then flew out of the garage and outside. Sam pushed the gas and drove out of the ramp.

†††††††

The Avengers were struggling. Loki was now dodging their attacks. Smiling like a manic.

"This isn't working!" Clint called to Steve. "We need a new plan! Or let Banner hulk out!"

Steve remained silent for a moment. "Bruce! We need the hulk, now!"

Bruce looked slightly annoyed that he couldn't help for so long but none the less he allowed himself to go hulk. There was a blinding flash of light that suddenly revealed the Enchantress, Black Widow came running around the corner as fast as she could.

"Damn." Widow mumbled. She ran over to her teammates.

"I thought you were keeping her busy!" Clint whispered.

"I was. But she slipped away." Widow replied giving Hawkeye a sharp look.

"Those spikes won't do at all." Said the Enchantress, a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair blowing out from behind her, she was dressed in a green and black armored shaped dress. He green eyes flashed dangerously and she stuck out her hand and not a second later the spikes on the Hulk's rings disappeared.

The Hulk grunted angrily. Leaping for the Enchantress he was knocked backwards by her magic. She laughed as the Hulk stood up looking slightly confused. The Hulk made for another jump at the Enchantress, but then there was a sound of something breaking the sound barrier.

The Enchantress, who was floating in the air, suddenly was flying uncontrolled towards the ground. She stood up looking deadly to see what dared attack her. Hover where she was floating moments ago was a robotic man that was red and gold.

Everyone who was there looked up at the suit with different looks of amazement, shock, disbelief, indifference, and anger. This suit hadn't been seen in over sixteen years. The suit landed. It was defiantly the same.

There was a stunned silence. It was broken by a rather surprise Captain America "Tony?"

**So IronMan is back and the Avengers got an upgrade, lucky them. I'll go get started on Chapter eleven. As always please review anything will do! Bye Bye ~ IF**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all! I'm here with an action packed chapter leading up to- Never you mind right now. So thanks to the reviews from MissMaraudersMap and Shara Raizel. It seems the universe doesn't like me this week, First my internet was down so I couldn't upload this chap once it was finished, Second my computer got a virus so it had to be fixed, and third I tried to upload it and it erased itself, the entire document, and then I got writers block. So I am so sorry about that! Please forgive me. Now onwards to the next chapter after the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND TWINS! MARVEL OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE!**

There was an oppressing silence after that single word.

"Er," IronMan began "Sorry but I'm not Tony."

It became silent again as they tried to figure out who was under the mask of IronMan.

"Sam?" Steve guessed. Figuring the built in voice Yet keeping it quite so that no one could over hear them.

"Wrong again." IronMan answered.

A very weary Thor spoke up. "Jamie, then?"

The new IronMan nodded, the others just stared at him. They expected to do Sam something like this, but not Jamie. It was his nature to hide behind his sisters schemes. The Enchantress was regaining her composure after falling on her face.

Thirty seconds later and the team hears the familiar sound of rubber burning on the road. Not daring to take their eyes off of their foes they could only imagine what the idiotic person thought when he/she saw the Avengers, who certainly look like the time their having, two gods one having the face of shock and disappointment the other having a look of pure hatred, and IronMan who's been dead for nearly sixteen years. They hear a car door slam and footsteps that sound like the person is running.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic is a killer." The voice belonged to none other than the twin sister of the man in the suit.

"Sam!" Clint whispered harshly "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Trying to help" Sam snapped back.

"Jamie I see since he's in the suit but you have nothing to protect yourself with!" Clint said sternly the others, minus Jamie, nodded in agreement.

Sam gave the team a solid glare, letting them know what she thought. "Well, what do you want me to do? Because the car is out of gas and its perfectly safe for me to walk back to the house!"

Steve considered this statement for a couple of moments. "You're right of course. But you still can't fight it's to dangerous. Go stand by the car it will be a safe enough distance away."

Sam went to take a breath to argue but thought better of it. She turned on her heel and walked away. Leaving the others once again what was going on in her head. Seeing as she only listened if it benefited her.

"So what's the plan?" Jamie asked

"Well, we really don't have one." Clint answered honestly.

"Oh that's just great!" Jamie said with exasperation

"You signed up for this." Clint said. "Nobody said it was going to be easy."

Jamie was about to shoot Clint a look then remembered he had the IronMan mask on. So he settled for a "Hmph."

†††††††

Pepper watched as the Avengers fought Loki and his subordinate. The female suddenly fell out of the sky. Pepper thought it was odd for a god to suddenly lose her balance when Pepper saw why the woman was on the ground. There gleaming in the sun was a suit of armor, not just any armor but the "first" IronMan suit. She felt a small hope rise in her chest, she wanted to believe Tony was alive but it was impossible even for him. When a younger female came bounding into the camera's view. That hope was suddenly turned to dread. The young female was Sam. Which meant that the suit held not Tony like originally thought but Jamie. She gasped. That's why the twins were so silent, they weren't even here. Now they were entering the fight against the man who indirectly killed their father.

"No." Pepper whispered. Afraid if she said it any louder something was going to happen to her family.

She watched with some relief when Sam very unwilling turned on her heel and walked back the way she came. But Jamie stayed. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Jamie be careful. Tony please watch over your kids from wherever you are. Please." She said quietly.

Slumping backwards into a chair she watched with worry, hoping that the team who helped raise the twins and her children would be alright.

†††††††

Sam kicked at a piece of rubble in irration. She wanted to be near the action. Not for the glory but incase one of the team got hurt she could pull them out of the way. Of course she couldn't stay because it was to dangerous. The Avenger's were acting like Loki was going to go after her and only her.

She got to the car and huffed as she sat herself back into the driver's seat. From the distance she could her yells but couldn't make out any of the words. Sam grit her teeth in annoyance.

To occupy herself she got out her note book and began rereading what she had written. To anyone that wasn't a physicist or Sam the notes looked like a bunch of numbers, formulas, and equations.

There was a pause in the battle, then a yell. Sam looked up hurriedly. That couldn't be good, she steeled herself, jumped out of the car and ran to where she left the Avengers and her brother.

Once she arrived she almost gasped. But she had to keep quiet in order to stay hidden from The team and the enemy. On the ground there was Hawkeye laying on the ground unmoving the others seemed to be shocked. But a insane laugh brought their attention back to who they were supposed to be fighting.

The moment Sam was sure no one would see her she crouched down and moved as fast as she could to the limp body of Hawkeye. She put a shaky hand to his throat to feel for a pulse. Much to her relief there was a faint one. She move slightly to adjust herself so she could drag Hawkeye out of the battle area. Wrapping her arms around the man that she always thought of as an older brother she began to move backwards slowly. Grunting with the effort. She wasn't strong, she could only run. But she kept pulling with all of her strength. Finally the got into a small alleyway that was protected from the debris and dust that the battle was creating. She slumped down panting. It had taken all of her strength to move Hawkeye. It moving a man that was heavier than you and over uneven ground tends to drain you.

Sam forced herself up and moved so she could examine the wound once she found it. No visible signs of bleeding, the only thing she could think of was it was internal. She felt around the torso like she had seen done a hundred times in the movies. She felt a few broken ribs, carefully she undid his shirt and saw a massive bruise forming around the spleen and kidney area.

Eyes widening she mumbled to herself. "Shit, this is so not good." She shook her head to clear the panic. Looking around for anything that could get Hawkeye help. She spotted a camera, on closer inspection she saw the S.H.I.E.L.D emblem. Climbing on the trashcans she turned the camera around a focused it on Hawkeye hoping they got the message. Frankly she didn't have much faith in them but it was Clint's only hope.

†††††††

Fury stood on the center platform watching the battle. He was concerned, about how the team was doing. Also, he was waiting for word on Clint's condition. No sooner had he ordered someone to get visual on him, the seen on the main viewing screen blurred and focused on Clint's prone body where you could see, barely, a bruise forming.

"Get a med team in that alley!" Fury ordered. Thanking whoever turned the camera in his head. He looked back at the screen where the image was once again blurred a focused on the battle. A figure appeared on the screen. It was a female with a long black ponytail. He recognized it immediately, it was one of Pepper's kids.

_The girl_, he recalled _was called Sam, so the person in the suit must be her brother._ Fury thought. He watched in mild intrest to see what she was doing. She darted into the battle but not to attack she was looking for something. It appeared she found it as she reached down and grabbed it when she stood up again in her hands she clutched Hawkeye's bow and quiver. She ran back to the alley.

Fury wondered why she went for those, as he recalled Pepper had strictly ordered that the twins where only to receive hand to hand combat training. No weapons.

†††††††

Jamie flew around the battle zone. Fighting the best he could a repulser blast here and there. He had no idea what he was doing. _Sam_ _would. _He thought_. She has more of the personality that a hero needs. She's also not afraid of anything. _

He remembered when they were younger he had always looked up to Sam, following her ideas and listening to whatever she had to say. Sam had always been the leader and he was more than content to follow her. He dodged an attack from Loki. He only wanted to be in the suit to protect his sister.

The fight was heating up. If they were at a disadvantage before Clint got injured than they definitely were now.

The suit's helmet picked up movement. He saw that it was Sam. He noticed that she had Hawkeye's bow. _At least _he thought_. She can protect her self if this fight gets any worse. _

He dived in for another attack at the female. She turned on him and sent some sort of projectile at him he barely got out of the way.

"Watch yourself IronMan!" The female sneered. Attacking Jamie again.

Jamie sent in attacks of his own. Mindful of the energy he had left. Sam was right in making sure the Arc Reactor was defended against the disturbance that the gods were creating. He moved out of the way of another attack from the Enchantress. This time it scraped the suit, it wasn't horrible damage, but it was enough to make the suit flash warnings.

†††††††

Sam watched the fight. She had gotten the bow so she could defend herself if nessacry. She may never had any training with a bow but she had picked up on the basics from watching Clint._ If I fail with the arrows I could use the bow as a club and whack the enemy, _Sam thought grimly.

Her eyes wandered to her brother. He was managing, but that was about it. She saw as he engaged the Enchantress. Sam watched as he nearly avoided getting hit with whatever the woman was shooting. Jamie finally ran out of luck as he got scrapped by the energy bolt.

Sam gained a stronger resolve that ever to join the fight. She looked at Clint. He was getting worse. Then on the horizon she saw a S.H.I.E.L.D mini plane land not to far away. The medical team would be here shortly. Sam smiled at her luck.

Switching the arrow from a regular blunt to one of the famous exploding ones she notched the arrow in the string and pulled back. The draw weight was more than expected but she still held the bow at full draw until she took aim. She was aiming for the Enchantresses hand but when she sent the arrow out it was to high and to far left it exploded right near her head.

Sam grimaced at her poor aim. But the woman's attention changed towards her and completely for got about her brother. Sam grabbed another arrow and took aim again. This time it was regular looking one with something covering it, she took out a match and lit it. The coating of the arrow began to burn. It was flammable. The Enchantress was charging up her attack. Sam let the arrow fly and somehow it hit its mark. The hand that was glowing in yellow energy was burned beyond use.

The Enchantress gave her a look that was murderous. She landed on the ground and made her way to where Sam was standing. Sam took out another arrow and shot it. It wasn't anywhere close to her target. The Enchantress had summoned a wicked looking sword. Sam stood her ground.

Sending another arrow out, it missed again. The Enchantress was near enough that Sam could make out her features more clearly. The woman looked to be twenty-fiveish. She and Sam where about the same height, the goddess was taller though. They were complete opposites.

It seemed the sword had magical properties for it began to glow in the same way the burned hand had. Sam gulped. But something made the Enchantress go flying. Thor had seen what was going on and had ran over as fast as he could.

"I thought you were supposed to be away from the fight." Thor said sternly.

"I was. You didn't specify for how long though. Also I heard the yell and came to check it out. She nodded her head to where Hawkeye was laying. "Med team landed not to long ago. Should be here soon."

Thor gave her a look that was a disappointed scowl, but his eyes gleamed in approval. Sam was extremely confused.

"Keep the bow with you for your protection and stay in this alley." Thor commanded. "Stay until we either win, lose, or Loki or the Enchantress come this way."

Sam nodded. Thankful that she could be near to the fight. She had to think about what had happened when the sword gain the power that it did. It was distorting the area around it. The area that was in the aura around it had different looks, an area was grassy, one had cobblestones, another was very rocky and unstable looking, and finally in a different part it was ruins.

Sam smacked her forehead in realization and her being to slow. It made one of the Med team staff look at her with an amused expression.

"The gods aren't missing with the dimensions! They're messing with time!" She exclaimed quietly.

**And that my dear readers concludes chapter 11. I truly hope it is up to par with your standards. I shall give you chapter 12 tomorrow I swear it. Drop me a review! Bye for now ~IF**


	12. Chapter 12

**Its tomorrow! See I said I would update tomorrow and I did. Hope you like this chapter I had some fun writing it! So shout outs, Thanks to Shara Raizel and Crazy Hyper Lady! Now we pick up pace in this chap, I shall say no more. **

**DISCLAIMER I OWN ONLY SAM AND JAMIE AND THE PLOT! ALL RIGHTS TO MARVEL!**

Sam looked around excitedly. She looked at the staff Loki carried it was doing the same thing as the sword. So was Thor's hammer. She was smiling despite herself. Sam was watching the weapons with more attention than she's given anything in her life. The temporal displacement was at it's largest when they attacked with them. But nothing came close to the size that the sword was given off.

"The displacement must be bigger the stronger the attack." Sam hypothesized to herself.

She wanted her theory to be tested. But how was she going to get a strong enough attack from one of them. It dawned on her that she didn't need the bad guys weapons they had a god on their side as well. Sam went into planning mode.

†††††††

From time to time a member of the team would steal a glance at Sam or Jamie. Jamie was managing to stay alive which is always a plus, Sam seemed reluctant to leave the alley way now.

Steve at one point was to close to the alleyway for comfort, he saw that there was a look in Sam's eyes that was exactly like her father when he was focused on something. He briefly wondered what, before he had to dodge an energy bolt courtesy of the Enchantress. He gave the look no more thought as he rejoined the battle sending his shield flying.

Meanwhile Black Widow was attempting to regain the attention of the Enchantress. The team wasn't winning against Loki by himself so how were they going to be able to fight to godly beings at the same time. One of which has some vendetta against men. Widow sent one of her stinger towards the Enchantress. The intended target merely deflected with her good hand, which also held the sword. Widow had seen what Sam had done to the other hand. It was the same type of compassion that Tony showed at times when he wasn't bust being a complete prick. Sam was more like her father than any of the Avengers anticipated.

Widow suddenly had an idea, she looked around for someone to help her with her plan. The nearest teammate was the Hulk. She shrugged, beggars can't be choosers.

She made her way quickly towards the Hulk keeping her gun trained on the Enchantress.

"Hulk. Keep Enchantress busy for me." She whispered.

Hulk nodded, hopefully in understanding. The Hulk gave a loud roar and then jumped at the Enchantress. The Enchantress out of pure instinct swung her sword nearly hitting the Hulk. The Hulk Swung a massive fist at the Enchantress. Widow made her made way to the injured side of the Enchantress. She aimed her last stinger straight at the Enchantress, she released the stinger, it arced and hit its mark. The Enchantress stumbled and turned towards the person who dared attacked her. Enchantress made two steps before she collapsed.

Widow made her way over to the Enchantress. "Latrodectus mactans, or the black widow. The venom in high enough quantities can paralyze the victim. Sometimes even kill, though seeing as you're immortal it might just paralyze you for a hour or two." Widow smirked stepping over the paralyzed female.

Hulk looked at the Enchantress with a confused look. He look at Natasha, Natasha just shrugged and joined the fight against Loki.

†††††††

Jamie panted inside of the helmet. He was tired and sweating, he had turned off the suit's built in air conditioning to conserve energy as he only had twenty-five percent left. On his screen he saw the Enchantress had been put out of the fight. Black Widow and Hulk were joing the fight against Loki.

He mumbled to himself. "In what state of mind did I decide that I would be a good substitute for my father." He shot another repulsar blast towards Loki.

He smiled when he saw that it hit Loki square in the back. He quickly lost the smile when he saw Loki turning around to face him. Loki used his magic to stand right in front of Jamie. Which happened to be about thirty to forty feet up.

Jamie not knowing what else to do shot himself farther upwards. He now had the advantage, he realized. Jamie had shot himself up fast enough that he confused his enemy. Taking in the opportunity he put both gauntlets in front of him and sent the join repulsar ray towards Loki. Loki was stunned at the sudden attack, Jamie pressed his advantage even more by diving downwards to the confused god grabbing him as he flew by. Jamie was now speeding towards the ground with a rather baffled god clutched in his left hand stopping ten feet off the ground he let the momentum carry Loki a head of him in which he let go at the right moment. The god hit the ground with a surprising force that would've killed a regular human. Once the dust cleared he saw Loki picking himself up. Jamie knew better than to stay in his current position. He flew upwards again.

Jamie could not believe he just did that. He looked at the others neither had they evidently. He stole a glance at Sam, she was standing there looking like an idiot, that was saying something, with her mouth open staring at him in a approving surprise. He allowed himself a smile.

Turning his attention back to Loki he had managed to make himself look somewhat less pride hurt. Loki scowled at him raising himself up in the air again. Making himself level with Jamie. They had a stare down, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

Jamie was reminded of his most recent chess game, it was the championship game. His opponent and himself had the same amount of pieces left. Jamie was at the disadvantage. Jamie was trying to remember what he had done in that game that had made him win. He had sent out his knight in a fake, but made the move count by checking a pawn. His opponent had taken the bait and sent his queen out for the check. Once the queen was out in the open he had moved his own queen to take the king.

Wondering how he was going to have the same effect. He was going to be the fake out knight and someone else would have to be the queen. He used the radio set built into the helmet to explain the plan.

After he was done he heard Sam saying this plan was incredibly crazy but may work, though she wasn't thrilled with the sacrificial knight bit.

The others reaction was much the same, but they all had the same issue. What was going to be the queen?

It dawned on him. He spoke again. "Listen the "queen" is going to be a move using two of you."

"Which two?" Sam asked skeptically.

"I'm thinking Thor and Cap." Jamie answered.

"How do we attack from down here when you're up there?" Came Captain America's reply.

"Easy, Thor you summon a lightning bolt and aim it a Cap's shield."

"How do we aim it? I mean off the shield." Thor asked.

"We use some trajectory and do a math problem." Jamie answered. "Sam? You think you can get an accurate trajectory?"

"Maybe, I don't have any numbers and it would be a long shot." Sam answered quietly.

"Give me a good guess then." Jamie replied, somewhat irritated at his sister's lack of faith in her own mathmatics skill.

There was silence over the intercom while Sam did the work. She relayed the numbers back to the team.

"Okay I don't know if you're even speaking English anymore Sam." Cap said overwhelmed.

"Let me adjust your shield then." Came Sam's reply.

"Alright I'm attacking in 10 seconds. Remember Thor when Sam tells you give Cap's shield a good shock therapy."

Jamie gave a mental countdown. Once he was on one he moved upwards again, then before Loki could react he came downwards. Loki seemed to be ready for this and prepared for a strike. Jamie saw it coming and switched his path so he ended up on Loki's weak side. Loki turned around quickly, with a look of superiority, Loki raised his staff point side down and just before he could begin to swing downward the caught something out of the corner of his eye something speeding towards him at an incredibly fast speed. Jamie flew backwards to get out of the blast radius. The lighting bolt hit Loki in the side and gave him quite a jolt. He began to plummet back down to the ground.

No one was paying any attention to the crispy god. Where the lightning had traveled left a path. This path was flickering different sceneries. It was rather beautiful.

Jamie flew around the rift to be on the safe side. He landed down next to his sister who had that look in her eye like this thing held the answers to the universe. His attention turned to the tear in the sky. The images where flickering. One moment they looked at something underwater then they looked at ruins of buildings that where oddly familiar.

The rift started to move it began opening wider and the path wasn't looking like the lightning anymore. The scenes where going by at a faster speed. His helmet was sending off warnings, which he disregarded as the suit malfunctioning, after all the suit was nearly twenty years old.

The ground began to tremble. The warnings were pooping up everywhere. Sam was looking extremely worried and distressed. The rest of the team was confused at the strange phenomenon.

"This is really not good." Sam mumbled.

"What is it?" Jamie asked

"A rip in the timeline." She answered immediately.

"How do you know?" Natasha asked.

"Are you even looking at the images?" She shot back.

Natasha looked abashed, but continued on "Has this happened before?"

"Not on this scale, the gods whenever they attack with their weapon of choice they cause a disturbance in time." She explained.

"How?" Thor asked staring at his hammer with a curious look.

"My best idea on it is that since gods are relatively immortal and they live for so long that they themselves are a time disturbance." Sam guessed. Thor just stared at her confused. He opened his mouth to say something but Steve raised his hand up to ward off any more questions.

"So this is dangerous?" Steve asked.

"If destabilizing the entire nine realms is on your to do list then no." Sam answered. "Yes! It's dangerous!"

"How'd it happen?" Jamie asked.

"I can only speculate but when Thor, who is already disturbing time, hit Cap's shield, which Cap no offense to you, it also disturbing time since he was alive in the forties but he's here now aged only how ever many years he's be unfrozen, but when Thor's lighting hit Cap's shield the combined briefly and then once it made its way to Loki, also disturbing time, it created a chain reaction, causing our rift here." Sam finished.

"So how do we fix it?" Jamie asked.

Sam didn't answer right away. She was thinking hard.

Jamie asked another question. "Is there a reason for the time to be wonky?"

Sam looked at him. "That could be a reason."

"So what happened that wasn't suppose to happen?" Natasha asked.

The team was silent. Not saying anything. The rift was growing bigger still and the ground was shaking harder. Still no one came up with an answer to how to stop it.

"Wait a second." Sam mumbled. Everyone looked at her. "Two from the "future, they'll still be alive then, one from the past."

"What we need something barrowed and something blue?" Jamie asked sarcastically.

Sam looked at him, but not with displeasure but with a look of respect. "Jamie, little bro, you are genius!"

"I am?' He asked baffled.

"Barrowed. You have to be in the present to barrow something." Sam mumbled quickly.

Everyone gave her a look of confusion. She quickly reached around her neck and took of the necklace she has had with her since she was a baby. She began to get into a stance that looked like she was pitching a baseball. She flung the necklace and it was an awesome throw. It went into the rift.

"What was that supposed to do?" Natasha asked.

Sam didn't have time to answer the rift closed almost as fast as it formed. When the team thought that they were out of the blue they were mistaken. There was a blinding flash of light followed by an explosion knocking the entire team backward, including the hulk.

**There you have it. I finally have gotten to the good part, this chapter has been wanting to be written since the beginning so I finally got to! So cliffy~? I may or may not update again today. Well its today according to my clock. Farewell for now! ~IF**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all! So now with recent developments I cannot update on Sundays, if this story will last until the next one Well chapter twelve was liked with my five reviews on that so Thanks to Awesomeperson17, EastAngels2009, Crazy Hyper Lady, Shara Raizel, and VilaDeath. I do spend the time to read every review that's submitted and I love them! I shall quite down and give you chapter 13, after the traditional disclaimer. **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS THEY BELONG TO MARVEL, I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT AND THE TWINS!**

Shortly after the explosion the team were starting to stand up to see what type of damage had occurred. Some of the buildings that were the nearest in the blast radius suffered some cracks running along the outside walls, the windows that hadn't been shattered during the fight were shattered, and some buildings had chunks taken out of them.

Jamie stood up, looking around for his sister who after the blast had gotten pushed away from him. He spotted her and moved some of the debris out of his path. "You alright Sis?" He asked.

Sam looked at him. "Yeah, couple scrapes and bruises. My worst injury is my arm." She said as she lifted her arm up to show him. It wasn't severe but it was long and bleeding a lot. She was going to need stitches.

"That looks painful." Jamie said, wishing he had something to protect the arm from further damage.

"Its not that bad actually." Sam said with a shrug. "It would be a good idea to stop the bleeding for now though." She said that last part to herself.

The rest of the team had stumbled their way over to the twins now. Everyone but the Hulk he just jumped over to them. Thor dusted himself off, for something to do rather than the silence that fell over them.

Steve had just caught sight of Sam's arm. "Anyone have bandages or something?" He asked aloud.

Widow was checking her utility belt. Finding the pouch that had the spare bandages. "Never leave home without a spare roll, sometime there won't be a Med team at your call." She tossed the bandages to Steve who had caught them and started to wrap the wound.

"That'll have to do until we can treat it properly." Steve said as he tied off the bandage. Sam began to flex her fingers.

"Its bearable now. What's that?" She pointed with her good hand at something the was reflecting light, it was right under were the rift had been previously.

"I don't know, was it there before?" Jamie asked.

"No, I looked that way right after the blast, it defiantly wasn't there." Natasha answered, bewildered.

"Oi, Jamie can you do a scan to see what it is?" Sam asked, getting to her feet unsteadily.

"Yeah. Give me a sec." Jamie answered. The portable JARVIS unit had already begun scanning at his sister's request thinking that it's what Jamie was going to do anyway.

The object in question was soon being scanned. The readings Jamie was getting were confusing him.

JARVIS was reading the scans off as the came. "Sir based on the scan's readings it is another IronMan suit."

"Huh? How can that be?" Jamie asked after turning off the external speaker so that the others wouldn't hear him seeming to talk to himself.

JARVIS didn't answer the question with an answer but another reading. "There appears to be a faint life sign."

Jamie's mouth dropped slightly. "What?"

†††††††

Pepper paced the living room in worry. The last thing she had seen was Sam through something into that thing she could only describe as a split in the sky. Then there was an explosion which had most likely destroyed the camera. She didn't know what had happened to her children.

She knew she was being a worry-wart but it was founded. Even thought the twins where with the others something could always happen to them. Luck had a tenancy to skip over her and her family. Pepper was hopping against the odds that everyone would walk away from this uninjured. But she had seen Clint get injured so the best she would get was everyone was alive.

Pepper stopped her pacing and sat on the couch putting her head in her hands. She hadn't been this stressed since she originally took over the company. It wasn't the first time she had wished Tony was alive.

He would know what to do, he always did. Tony was defiantly the man with the plan right up to the end. He planned years into the future. Tony knew what he wanted done and when it would be done right down to the hour. Though he seemed to forget things he wasn't particularly thrilled with, like bored meetings. Pepper smiled as she remembered the many times she had to chase Tony out of bed an hour before he was to have a meeting. She really did miss him, but she was never angry with him for dying, he did what he thought was necessary.

†††††††

` Jamie had rerun the scans over and over again. It came out the same each time. He was still as baffled as to why he was getting another IronMan suit with a life sign. The others were becoming somewhat impatient.

Sam huffed in annoyance. "Is it dangerous?" She asked.

"Well, there's no trace of anything that could be harmful to humans." Jamie answered.

Sam seeming to get an answer that satisfied her walked over to the object. Not listening to the protest from Steve and Jamie. She stepped over the piece of rubble that kept all but the gleam from view. Sam just stopped in shock, her jaw not for the first time today, went slack her eyes widening.

"What is it?" Came Natasha's reply.

"Its impossible. That's what it is." Came Sam's cryptic reply.

"I think we've established several things are not impossible today." Came Steve's chuckled reply.

"No. This is beyond the laws of physics and god magic. There is no way it could happen using either." Sam said.

Steve raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Did you forget that I was frozen for a good seventy years?"

"No. But that's because the super soldier serum kept your body in peek physical condition which then allowed you be frozen in a very crude stasis and be thawed out. You can be explained by science. What I'm looking at can't. " Sam said quickly.

"If you had answered out question of 'What is it' we might be able to figure it out." Jamie said.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, come look for yourself." The others did as they were told. Carefully maneuvering through the rubble to where Sam was standing. They all had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Impossible!' Natasha gasped out.

"I hate to say it but I told you so." Sam replied with a slight smirk.

†††††††

_Ow! _I groaned inside my head. _What the hell did I do last night? _

I tried to remember but nothing came to mind. _That's right, I stayed sober because Nick Fury wanted me and his other 'pets' to go play with a psychotic god. _

I rembered what had happened in that battle, _That's right! I had taken care of the Nuke but something made my arc reactor act weird. I wonder where I am. _I attempted to open my eyes but I found I had no energy to. So I tried my other senses finding I could only hear. That's because I heard clumsy footsteps.

I heard someone ask a question. I couldn't make out what it was. I then heard "Its impossible. That's what it is."

I wondered what she was talking about, I could tell it was a she, a young she at that, guessing she was around her twenties.

_Odd _I thought_. Why would a young girl be at a battlefield. Its not Natasha's voice that's for certain. _

The girl answered some more garbled questions. Which raised my own. Like: _Who is she? What's going on? Where am I? and Is Pepper alright?_

I wish I had the energy to move. Just hearing disembodied voices was a little unnerving. A man around the same age as the woman spoke. The female replied with a witty come back. Like something I would say.

Someone had slid down something and came closer, slowly. I wondered why I was in a lower position. Mustering all of my willpower I opened my eyes a crack, just enough I could see but not appear awake.

What I saw was interesting, and at a later time I would ponder what happened. The woman I saw, I assume, was one who had spoken the most. She had jet black hair it must've at one time been pulled back, I could tell this because I could barely see the crease that the hair tie had made anyway I pulled my attention back to the girl, The black hair was hanging over her shoulder as she examined me, the hair had a slight wave to it a little like my own.

Next the face, she was younger than my original guess only sixteen. Her features were well defined and she had hard brown eyes that held a calculating look to them, they reminded me of my own whenever I examined my reflection. It was almost like seeing a younger female self. I found this highly disturbing.

She suddenly turned her head to call upwards. "Jamie! Get down here, he's still alive."

I would've rolled my eyes but a moment later red metal boots had just _flown _into my limited line of sight. I heard the familiar sound of a helmet visor opening. _No way in hell could this be happening! _I screamed inside my head.

The suit kneeled down. The girl shifted over quickly so I lost sight of her. The suit with the open visor took my full vision. This was even more intriguing. The man, more of a boy, was about sixteen as well. I could see from the little bit of hair visible that it was black as well. But extremely short, for me at least. _Pepper would like that length though. _I thought.

The teenager had some of the same features as the girl. Less defined though but he had a stronger jaw. _He must be the heartbreak boy at his school _I thought with mild amusement. The eye though unlike the girl's, his were a gentle blue the kind that you could tell the boy was kind and compassionate. _They're like Pepper's! _I thought with a start.

Wait. His name was Jamie, he had black hair and blue eyes, eyes that were like the woman's I loved. He was in the _Mark III _suit. The girl had the same features but had similarities to me. _What's her name? _I thought.

"Sam, he's stable but needs a medical facility and a new reactor." Jamie whispered.

"We have to call an evac jet in." Sam answered. "Hey Cap?"

"What is it Sam?" Captain America called back.

"Get Fury on the phone and tell him to get Med bay ready to receive to patients!" Sam called back

Hold on another second! Captain America, Steve, knew these two meaning that the Avengers must be around. Which means that these two are A: Really well connected. Or B: Family of the Team.

_Something isn't right here. _I thought to myself. _This is super weird, I must be in some sort of medically induced coma. Because this, whatever it is, is not a regular dream that I could form. _

I closed my eyes again. Trying to process everything. Pepper had told me before I went to help SHIELD that we were expecting. She said that she wanted to get a list of names stared. Pepper asked me to give her a name for a girl I told her Samantha A Stark. Then she asked for a middle name for a boy named James, nickname Jamie, and I answered with _"How about we name him after my father, Howard." _Pepper had smiled and wrote the names down, then she left through the door to catch her plane.

_It can't have been more than a couple of days, that I've been away from Pepper. Those two have just be a coincidence. It has to be. _

†††††††

Sam and her brother stared down at the man. Both of them yet to come out of the shock of who this man was. The man who lay before them was none other than the Late Tony E Stark, also known as IronMan.

The shared a look. Sam's eyebrows were raised up high enough they disappeared into her bangs. Jamie was in a sort of 'I-don't-believe-this-when's-the-camera-crew-coming-out-and-say-we're-punk'd-look'

"How's this happen?" He asked breaking the silence.

Sam was quite for a while pondering over an answer. Finally replying with. "I don't have one." The plane arrived a few minutes afterward. The plane's crew couldn't seem to find the right questions to ask as they loaded up two of the Avengers. One of which has been dead, or thought dead, for a good sixteen years.

The crew's lack of working vocal cords worked just fine for the team and twins, who really didn't want to answer the same questions thirty times. The Avengers all just kind of stared at each other. Jamie kept stealing glances at their father's face. Sam remained quite. Sitting with her knees to her chest looking out of the window lost in thought.

The landed at the Helicarrier in fifteen minutes. Sam who was the only one not loaded with a weapon or suit was sent to find Fury. She wandered around until she found the control room, spotting Fury on the platform at the center. Quietly she made her way to him.

Sam cleared her throat to announce her presence. Nick turned to look at her. "Can I help you, Miss Stark?" He asked.

"Your presence is requested in med bay, sir." She said uncertainly.

"Why?" He sighed in a bored fashion. "Clint is hurt but he'll live."

"Well there's a, um, slight issue that you should really come and see." She said discreetly.

"Its small right? The Avengers can take care of it." Fury said turning away from the teenage girl.

"Its more than slight its, hard to explain, but I really think you should see it. Before." Sam continued gaining her usual confidence.

"Before what?" He asked getting annoyed.

"He wakes up." Sam answered.

"Who wakes up." Fury growled.

"Let's just say he takes the phrase 'Dead Man walking' to a whole new level, again." Sam answered.

Fury raised an eyebrow and nodded following one of the Stark heirs to the Med Bay.

**There you guys have it. I had some fun writing this chapter, and some difficulties. Really it was tough writing a guy who's sixteen years in the past with only the knowledge that he had up until his death, rather interesting challenge. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll write chapter 14 as soon as I can. Busy weekend. It may be out late Sunday night, maybe. Ta Ta for now~! ~IF**


	14. Chapter 14

**And I'm back! Last time I updated Tony was alive and everyone was confused! Yay! Fifty-one reviews! This it awesome, thank you all. After I finish this story I'm going to go back through and fix all of the mistakes I've made, doing this without a beta and I apologize for it. Now to the final Disclaimer of this story and onto the final chapter**

**If you want anything written I will be happy to write it for you!**

**DISCLAIMER I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE TWINS EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO MARVEL. **

Nick Fury followed the teenager with a slight curiosity. He was wondering what this was all about, why would he be needed in Med Bay? Its not like someone returned from the dead.

They got to the Med Bay in good time. Sam stopped outside of the door. "Well? Aren't we going in?"

Sam didn't say anything for a minute " Let's just say this is going to be a little strange." Then she opened the door.

Let it be said that Nick Fury was a man who wasn't easy to shock but when he saw who was on the med bay bed, his jaw dropped a fraction of an inch before it closed again.

"What the hell is going on here?" Fury asked after the initial surprise wore off.

The team remained silent. Not answering because they had no way to explain this they were still figuring it out themselves. The air was thick with tension.

Clint mumbled something in his medically induced sleep. A few of the Avengers smiled.

"I want an explanation!" Fury ordered.

No one seemed willing to respond top that question. Finally to everyone's surprise Jamie spoke up. "This is going to sound really weird, Sam will you help me out if I mess up?" Sam nodded. "Alright so there was this time rift thing, and it turns out the gods distort time because they're immortal. Anyway the rift was formed because Thor's lightning hit Cap's shield which is from the past. The distortion from Thor and Cap made a chain reaction type thing. The rift looked harmless but in fact it wasn't it could've destroyed the world but Sam through her medallion into the rift which cause another chain reaction and I don't know why but" He said as he gestured to Tony "He came back, alive."

Fury stared at him. Finally finding his voice. " So I'm supposed to believe that because of magic Tony's alive?"

Sam huffed. "It's not magic. If it was it couldn't be explained by science."

"Right." Fury said.

The room fell silent again. Until "I just love how people are talking about me like I'm not in here or aware of what's going on."

Head's jerked from where they were watching Sam and Fury argue. Tony just raised an eyebrow and waited for someone to say something.

"We kind of thought you were sleeping." Steve said. The other's nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm not. I have some questions that I would like answered. Unless I'm forbidden to ask questions." Tony said.

"Go ahead." Steve replied knowing how it felt to be in the future where everything was different, granted he didn't have children while he was "dead" either.

"Alright first off, who are they?" Tony said gesturing to the twins.

"They are your children." Natasha replied gently.

Tony gave her a baffled look. "How can they be? I was only out for a few hours?" He said uncertainly.

"Unless you count one hundred forty thousand and one hundred sixty hours a couple of hours." Sam said quietly.

Tony was quiet while he did the math in his head. "That's almost sixteen years!" He exclaimed.

Sam nodded. "That's also how long you've been dead."

"But I'm not dead." Tony countered.

"You were thought to be dead sixteen years ago but for some reason you are here now." Nick Fury said.

Jamie glanced around the room for something evidentially finding what he was looking for walking over to one of the vacated visitor chairs he grabbed the newspaper for today.

Walking to Tony's bed Jamie dropped the new paper onto his father's lap and mumbled quietly. "If you don't believe our words for it take the paper's." Jamie moved quickly behind Sam.

Tony scanned the paper eyebrows raising until they vanished into his fringe line. "How is this possible its not you guys are just messing with me." He said stubbornly.

Sam whipped out her phone and sent a text before anyone could ask what she was doing. Seconds later her phone buzzed. She read the text with a small smile. " Don't take our word for it." She said.

The team, including Tony, gave her a look of confusion. She just shrugged and took a seat in the visitors' chair. Apparently waiting for something or someone. Jamie followed her lead, not knowing what else to do.

†††††††

Pepper let out a sigh of relief when she saw she had a text from Sam. She read the text multiple times before she realized that reading into the text wasn't going to get her any answers at all.

_Hey mom, Jamie and I are fine. Can you come to the helicarrier with the newspaper clippings about dad's death?_

Pepper stood up, getting her keys and jacket making her way to the small end table by the couch using a key on her ring she unlocked the door taking out the newspaper clippings she had hidden in there. Just for when she needed to be alone, but wanted to talk, she would take out the clippings out and stare at her beloved.

She move towards the door. Looking in at the deserted house. Finally she shut the door and locked it walking to the car. Happy was off for the day and she really wanted to drive herself to the shield airport and take a helicopter up. All the while she was wondering about the text she received. Sam had her father's ability to be extremely vague.

Pepper took the short cut she knew about from her previous visits to the Helicarrier. Most of them being less than happy encounters. Making her way onto the two lane street that would take her to the airport she kept herself focused on the road. Her mind was drifting to Tony more often. It was going to be the anniversary of Tony's death in a week's time.

The road's where also slick with the last of the April showers taking their toll on New York. Aggravating the citizens making it miserable, it was fitting to her mood around this time, all she wanted to do was sit around a brood. Which the team was more than happy to take the Twins when they were younger on a vacation but as the twins got older they just learned to avoid their mother during this time. It was unorthodox but like most unorthodox things it worked.

She made good time. Arriving at the airport within thirty minutes. A helicopter was waiting for her as she knew one would be. Climbing on board she was confused by the smiles she was getting from the normally stoic shield agents. Shrugging it off as they were happy that they weren't dead or enslaved.

The flight was filled with happy glances at her and smiles. She was getting a little annoyed now, she was grieving again and these people, who knew of the tragedy that took place seventeen years next week, where smiling at her. When they landed it wasn't much better, everyone she came in within eyesight of either smiled, gave her a thumbs up, or said a word of "congratulations."

It was like shield was replace with a bunch of Wal-Mart greeters. She wasn't annoyed now she was nervous, Pepper wondered whether or not this was a trap. If it was then it wasn't a very good one. She literally ran into her daughter.

"Ow. That wasn't fun." Sam said from her position on the floor.

"Sorry Sam!" Pepper apologized.

"No big. You got the clippings?" Sam asked getting up from the ground.

"Yes, but why?" Pepper asked.

"You'll see, otherwise you'll think I'm crazy." Sam said sheepishly.

"I'm already wondering about the agents, they are rather happy." Pepper said.

"Yeah ignore them." Sam sighed. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Pepper answered.

The doors opened up and Pepper was shocked, briefly wondering if she was already in the trap if there was one. There on the bed was none other than Tony Stark himself. Mirroring the look of shock Pepper wore.

"Well you seem stressed." Tony said.

"You're kidding right?" Pepper asked.

"Uh, no?" Tony answered cautiously.

Jamie and Sam shared a look nodding at there father not to say something else that would set off their mother… Too late.

"After Sixteen years you show up and say I look stressed!" Pepper shouted.

Tony opened his mouth to say something.

"You died after promising me you wouldn't! I had to take over the company while raising your two children! Do you know how hard that is! Especially when you're grieving and helping a rebuilding effort and making sure nothing else goes wrong! Also keeping the truth away from your children about how their father actually died when they're genius level! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Pepper screamed the last part. Breathing heavily. She sunk into the nearest chair.

Jamie looked between his mother and father then to his sister. His sister seemed to be struggling for words, the right words at least. Sam looked at him shrugging.

Clearing his throat he said. " Mom he doesn't know he's in his future, our present."

"I really have been gone for sixteen years then?" Tony asked Steve.

"Yeah you've missed a lot." Steve answered back quietly.

"So those two," Tony said gesturing to the two raven haired teens. "Are really my kids?"

"They are." Steve responded.

Tony stared at Pepper while she seemed to be regaining her composure. The two teens were standing next to her now. The girl when he got a truly good look at her did look a lot like him and the boy had his hair and mother's eyes. The girl looked up at him and caught his eye nodding. Then returning to whispering something to her mother or brother, Tony couldn't tell.

Suddenly the boy, Jamie, he remembered. Stood up and walked towards him slowly seeming to lose his nerve. A rough shove from his sister pushed him the rest of the way to the bed side.

"Erm, if you still don't believe us, here's your obituary." Jamie said then scurried off. Earning himself an eye roll from his sister. Tony looked down at the news paper clipping.

He had no doubts left in his mind he was sixteen years in his future and the two twins were his and Pepper was pissed at him. "Hey could you leave me and Pepper alone?"

The others shrugged feeling like this was the best option. Sam and Jamie took off towards the outside to the scenic viewing balcony.

"Crazy day." Jamie said.

" Yeah." Sam agreed.

"Its odd to think that we have a dad now." Jamie sighed.

" A little bit, yeah." Sam said as she stared out into the horizon.

"Not that odd I hope." Came a male voice from behind.

Both twins startled and turned around to face the new comer. The twins looked at each other when they saw that is was Tony.

"No, its not bad I mean. Its just new?" Jamie replied quickly.

"So you two are my kids?" Tony asked trying to start a conversation.

Jamie and Sam nodded in unison.

"Who's the oldest?" Tony questioned.

"I am." Sam declared. "By seventeen minutes."

"Really I would've guessed the other way around." Tony laughed.

"Everyone says that." Sam huffed.

Jamie smiled at his sister. "Yeah but I'm more mature than you."

"You wish!" Sam teased.

"You wish I wish." Jamie replied.

Sam titled her head to the side slightly much like a curious puppy. "What?"

Jamie stuck his tongue out in victory, Sam responded with a gentle flick to Jamie's forehead.

Tony watched the pair with amusement shaking his head. Wondering what those two were like raising. He could only imagine. The twins turned and stared at their father.

"Ton-Dad. You want to join us? We were just admiring the view." Sam asked politely.

Tony half smiled at his daughter's wariness on using the word 'Dad.' "Why not?" He shrugged.

The three of them stared out. Each lost in there own thoughts until Tony spoke. "I'm Sorry."

Jamie stared at him. "What are you apologizing for?"

"For me not being here for the both of you when I should've been." Tony responded.

Sam and Jamie were quite for a moment.

"Apology accepted." Jamie replied quietly.

"Better late than never." Sam smiled.

Tony gave her a questioning look.

"Jamie and I have two more years until we are adults. You can still technically raise us until then." Sam elaborated.

"Two years to make up for Sixteen? Gee, no pressure." Tony laughed, his kids joining in shortly. Pepper emerged from her spot in the door way. Walking up to the trio.

"You guys seemed to be hitting it off well." She said.

"Pepper!" Tony greeted.

Pepper gave a chuckle. Joining her finally complete family.

Tony wrapped an arm around Pepper's shoulders. Tony slung his arm around Sam pulling her close and Pepper did the same to Jamie. They were one happy family.

†††††††

_A day later. _

Clint awoke groggily. Feeling as though his head was pounding. _Definitely not dead. _He groaned internally. Opening his eyes he was temporarily blinded by the lights.

"Damn who ran the truck over me." He said.

Sam smiled while Jamie chuckled. Clint's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What did you two do?" He asked.

"Us?" Sam asked innocently "We did nothing."

Clint raised an eyebrow as Jamie ran out of the room suddenly. Coming back with someone a few minutes later.

"He on the other hand it perfectly spry for a dead guy. Wouldn't you say?" Sam asked gesturing to the newcomer with her thumb.

Clint followed the thumb with his eyes taking a good look at the man with Jamie. Messy black hair, brown eyes, perfectly groomed facial hair. "What the hell! You're dead!" Clint yelled in surprise.

"And deaf now. No Clint I am not dead." Tony replied calmly.

"Sorry but last I checked." Clint tried to argue losing his voice.

"Yeah this case of death is taking a while to set in." Tony added nonchalantly.

"How?" Clint managed to gasp out.

"Long story." Sam answered.

"You're not, err, disturbed by this?" Clint asked the twins.

"No, not really." Jamie and Sam answered at the same time.

Clint raised his eyebrows. "Well… Welcome back Tony."

"Thanks Clint, Glad to be back" Tony said looking at his two beautiful children laughing at Clint's baffled expression.

_It is a good day to be alive. _Tony thought

**THE END **

**It's done! I hope the ending was satisfactory. I'll miss writing this. Well I guess this is the final author's note for this story. I want to thank everyone who read this or reads this, it means a lot you took the time out of your day to read my writing. I leave you with this farewell. **

**This is IF saying good bye for the final time on this story! **


	15. Author's Note Notice

**A word from your Author…**

**Hey all. This isn't a chapter more of a heads up type thing. So after careful consideration I have decided to see if those who've read my story would want to see it turned into a bunch of one-shots kind of like a TV show, it would be updated weekly on Thursdays, that's my goal at least. It would last until it loses favor with people. Since I enjoy hearing what my readers think, would you be willing to read it? If you are then the story will be titled Journeys of Stark and Company. Then Proof that Tony has a Wait What would be the "Pilot movie" type thing. The chapters would be different "episodes" with maybe a few two parters.**

**So if it sounds like something you'd be interested in give me a shout or check back this Thursday. That's all for now! ~IF**


End file.
